Van Vlack
by Drakula
Summary: This is a more update version of 'Van Vlack' for those who were following! More chapters and goings on with Bardolph! Please read and review!


**VAN VLACK **

WATCH YOUR BACK!

CHAPTER ONE THE MEETING OF TWO 

It was the year of 1888 and amidst all the cold, dingy fog, sat a shroud of deep mist, underneath, lay the small Transylvanian town of Vulcan. It was a crisp winter that year and snowflakes just kept on falling in their millions, covering the cobbled streets and rooftops. It looked like a Fantasy dream, in which God had sprinkled white icing. The mountains, which surrounded Vulcan, had ice-cape tops on them and whirlpools of wind took the snow off and placed the bundle roughly onto a bare patch on the large, oak trees. It was Christmas Eve and decorations had already been put in place. The large tree was situated in the Town Square; children were playing with snowballs; the wives were cooking and stuffing the chicken and for the men, well they were down in the Poison Apple Pub, which was hidden under a cave, beneath the foot of a mountain. One would say it was the safest place in the world at this moment in time…

Inside the creepy, dark, depressing Poison Apple Pub, sat many different men. Some were farmers, others wealthy landowners. Others would include tenants, lawyers and yes, even Vampire Slayers. Only one man would dare challenge a job on this scale. He had to be brave, skilled, determined and have the power of a warrior. His name that everyone knew and was frightened of, was Bardolph Van Vlack.

'Oi, mate! Can I have another pint and a bowl full of broth if you don't mind?', Van Vlack shouted, leaning over the bar to catch a glimpse of the numerous coloured bottles of cider, rum-punch, brandy and scotch. The bartender turned around and Vlack witnessed the he, was actually a she.

'Yeah, what do you want?', she said in her European accent, looking in utter-disgust as she looked into his brown eyes.

Vlack looked into her strained eyes, which were hidden by huge amounts of black eyeliner. 'I'll have a butterscotch and another one of those Broth-pots', Vlack said coolly, staring at her manly hands.

'Fine. That'll be a rose for the mortar!' she said, as she poured some butterscotch out of the rounded barrels.

Vlack passed her a rose from behind the counter when she turned her back and after a while he gave it her. She received it with force before watching every move he made, as he wandered off back into the dark corner of the pub, which fell silent for all the staring faces, looking worried and anxious. He plumited back down on his seat before looking at all the gaping faces which surrounded him. Vlack grunted and they all looked away, carrying on with their previous conversations. Vlack's known history was the big talk for the town for many years but it had quickly became old news.

He gulped down the drinks he paid for and slowly and cautiously, he stood up, yet again, with every eye in the room, transfixed upon the large, black silhouette, which walked out of sight and out of the pub. Vlack had got used to all the bad credits and unnecessary foul- play which came from many men who had sworn to kill this 'worthless lump' and his family before the New Year. Vlack stepped out of the pub and made his way home through the darkened back ally-streets, which were only lit by a small lantern which, was hooked on one bare wall. Rats scurried from under his feet as he stomped his heavy boots on the stone, cobbled floor, which was covered by a canopy; which was the roof. Surprisingly, there was not one soul about that night. They had probably all gone home to their families before the awaiting Christmas Day, was in sight. Vlack, then thought about his family. His wife, Kana, whom, was expecting a child soon, was waiting for him by the warm fire in the coldest and darkest of houses to live in. He knew from the rumours that he had to protect his wife and expected child from Vampires. At the thought, he picked up his energy and ran down the narrow, steep, windy, cobbled streets, up until he reached the front door of his house which was supposed to have been cursed by Vampires thousands of years ago, but, it was all that they could manage. At least they had a roof over their heads.

Inside was just as dismal, dark and depressing as on the outside. The only natural source of heat was coming from the large, stone fire over in the corner and on the floor stood bundles of straw. Beside the fire on a hard, wooden-framed rocking chair, sat his Romanian wife, Kana, who he loved dearly. She looked at him and smiled as he came in and shut the door behind him. Drifts of snow however, had managed to cover the floor. Vlack walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

'How is my beautiful, darling wife and my strong healthy, handsome baby doing?' he asked, before kissing her on her cheek and placing his hand on the large, belly, his wife carried. He felt the baby kick.

'We're fine… where were you though? I've been worried sick… if they found you… if they followed you here… if they managed to catch you…' Kana said worringly, staring up at him into his dark, brown eyes which had been watering due to the sheer coldness.

'They wouldn't dare touch me and nobody knows that we're here, so just calm yourself down… for the baby's sake and yours!' Vlack said, hugging her round the shoulders.

That night was probably the coldness night, the town of Vulcan had ever experienced. By the next morning, which was Christmas Day, layers upon layers of thick, white snow had bombarded the deserted, ramshackle house, which was squatting, Vlack and Kana. Christmas was supposed to be a time where giving and receiving was forced and family time was precious time. But, Vlack and Kana had to do with a warm fire and each other for company. By Dinner, Vlack was preparing himself to go hunting in the forests and hopefully return with a couple of wild boars, which they would have to eat. Vlack stared out of the dirty window, while Kana watched on.

'Nice to see a man go and do the cooking!' Kana said looking amused, 'I'd thought I'd never see the day!'

Vlack turned round and poised his full nature of a, leather, jacket he stole for a wedding present from a rich owner. 'Well you are now! Right… I'm just going to pop out and see what's up for grabs in the forest… and, oh yes, can't forget the gravy!'

He pulled on his black coat and put on his hat, before putting a stake into his side pocket strap. He looked at his wife, who smiled back looking quite and utterly in distress.

'Don't be long! I don't want to be going without any food! And… for gods-sake, don't be seen!'

'I'll make sure I won't' Vlack said bending down to kiss his wife before quietly and secretively departing from the large, bolted wooden door.

Vlack had to plough his way through the snow, which was up to his knees. He used his sword to cut any twigs or barks, which stood in his path. Also, being under increasing threat of being seen, Vlack decided to take the safer route, which involved climbing partly, halfway round the edge of a mountain. The only catch was, the edge of the mountain was a matter of five hundred feet high. Vlack brushed his messy, long brown hair away from his eyes and carried on, this time, round the back of the fields and up towards the Poison Apple Pub, which was dimly lit and smoke narrowly fumed from the long, narrow chimney. The blizzard was now worsening, as he made it to the side of the Pub, which held the Winding Wheel, which was not in operation. He stood watching a bundle of people, wrapped up with coats and hats enter the Pub, then he crouched down below the windows and ran quickly across to the passage, which would take him to the rim of the mountain.

The blizzard nearly took Vlack off his feet as he climbed further and further up the mountain. He could no longer see the small houses with smoke puffing from them anymore and before venturing on again, he took a swag of some whisky, which he kept in a small silver bottle, then he carried on, pulling his hat forward, to cover his eyes. Snow was now covering all the rocks and boulders and he was taking extra care of putting his feet onto the soft, wet ground just in case his foot happened to slip off from the side. He marched further and further on, looking at his thermometer every five minutes to see what the temperature read, to give him an incline of how far up the mountain he was.

'Only…three…hundred…feet…left…to…go-' Vlack mumbled, his bottom jaw chattering away helplessly, looking down to his thermometer, which plumited every so often.

He was now beginning to freeze by the time he reached four hundred feet. His face and hair was now covered thick with white snow and his shaggy, long, black coat was now dripping with ice. His boots were also covered in inches of snow and his spears at the end of his boots were frozen with thin ice.

'_How much further to go?_' he thought, looking and feeling an utter most depressed feeling as he stumbled along a rock.

He felt as if he was in a different world; the sky was thick white; the ground was white and all could be heard was the howling of the wind, which battered against his eardrums. He needed to get off this mountain and quick. It was another thirty minutes of blistering winds and bruised walking until he managed to lift his hand to read the reading on his thermometer. It read exactly minus fifty degrees Celsius, which meant that it must be, at least be five hundred feet high, at least. Another little hike up a small ridge saw his legs give way to a decline in the mountain's surface. He now took extra care of his footing but was also relieved at the thought of being able to come down the mountain. All he had to do now was get off the mountain safely, catch some wild boar, then hopefully, if all goes well, be able to take a short cut through the deserted town of Lupines, then head for home, yet again, without being seen.

After a quick and short struggle of finding any wild boar, Vlack managed to catch two large pigs and he hooked them onto a rope, which was tied in a knot at the end. He picked up the frosted rope, and slung the heavy pigs over his left shoulder. He proceeded out of the wood, looking suspicious and weary. Two large mountains, which caved into a large sphere, which formed a bat-like shape, hung over the dark, grey sky.

'Darn them Vampires!' Vlack whispered under his breath, lifting the pigs, which pressed into his back. He then looked behind his shoulder to see if there was anything following him through the winter's morn. 'Better get home, and quick!'

He hurried his pace a little quicker, moving through the deserted town, Lupines. The narrow, black, darkened houses looked very familiar to that of his own, although, without the sheer silence. All that could be heard was his hurried footsteps through the soft snow and the screams of hunting vultures above, which were swooping down on him, probably smelling the scent of the pigs, which heaved on his back. As he entered the eerie square, a cold, rush of wind past him. He stopped and paused, feeling the deathly silence. A screech went with the wind and passed his ear. Vlack dropped the heavy weight from his back and pulled out his blood sodden sword. He held it firmly, in front of him for a few seconds, before putting the sword, back into its rightful place. He sighed and turned round, pulling the pigs back up. As he did so, another screech went through him. He looked up to the sky, where the vultures were previously, but they, well; they weren't to be seen. He pulled his sword back out again, looking very puzzled and confused in this eerie madness. Vlack turned round ninety degrees and suddenly halted. He turned his head back round, so his eyes could be fixed upon a large barn stable, which was leaking with water. His brown eyes concentrated on the dripping water for a few seconds before letting them wander off back round, to concentrate upon a small church, which had a large, pointed golden cross on the top. He pushed his falling hat away from his forehead and dropped the pigs from his back, yet again. Another screech was heard from his eardrum. He spun round and saw…

'Hello… Bardolph! Nice to see you again!' said a female, Romanian voice, which laughed triumphantly.

Vlack quickly pivoted round on his right foot, to witness a rather beautiful woman who was crouching and laughing on a roof. She had red, curly hair and bright green eyes, which sparkled from the hazy, foggy weather, which dampened the atmosphere. She wore a long, blue dress, which went with her eyes. She stared upon his astonished eyes, before he had the courage to speak. He knew she was a vampire.

'Hello…Alishka… never thought I'd see you… again!' Vlack said cautiously, staring upon her alluring figure. He spun round his long, sword round to meet him in the face, and gripped it firmly with a tight grasp.

'Well, you never know what might show it's beautiful figure but now, well, I'm looking for, beauty' Alishka whispered, fully showing her fangs, as she started walking slowly across the roof. 'I'd never thought I would see you again, but, well, Mr. Van Vlack, your reputation proceeds you, especially when master needs you…'

Vlack lowered his sword to come in view with her. She had now positioned a fully wide smile on her face. 'Oh, you mean… '

'Dracula, yes. He's been meaning to come and visit you, but master has been depressed and sad, so sad' she repeated, lowering her voice to his tone. She flew from the roof and a large gush of wind blew past, yet again. She was now opposite Vlack, ready for a fight.

'Oh, well if you're here for a fight-'

She laughed like a giddy schoolgirl. 'Master does not want to fight you. He had more in mind.'

'Oh yeah, what would that be?' Vlack shouted, his sword increasing in height again. 'If you think you're going to kill me, think again Alishka!'

'Ah too bad, so sad' Alishka whimpered, being melodramatic.

Vlack frowned, lowering his head and his eyes locking into a fixed glare. 'What is that supposed to mean exactly?'

She giggled yet again, cowering over the ground, her eyes fixed upon the stakes he carried. 'I think such a pretty boy should know! After all, you are the marvellous, _Van Vlack_.' She emphasised his name in utter disgust as though wiping something off a shoe or preferably a stake. 'Master would like to see you see-'

Vlack spat at the ground. 'I'm going nowhere with you vile vamps…'

He quickly glanced under his long coat, to see if he still carried the numerous stakes and daggers. He looked back up at her grinning, knowing he had plenty to at least finish her off. 'Well Alishka, you'll have to put up a rough flight if you want to take me…'

'Ah! I don't think you understand Vlack. Master wants to see you, _now_…' she screamed, the air echoing in screeches, puncturing the calm silence.

Vlack hesitated before making a speech again. He knew if he were going to escape alive he would have to do something drastic and quick.

He took a deep, long breath from the crisp, harsh air before he spoke again. 'You know, years and years ago, vampires were never supposed to _kill_ humans but now, for some strange reason, they have quickly decided that they would. Why is that do you think?' Vlack asked Alishka harshly.

'What are you on with, Vlack. Vampires are like humans; they need food, grace and beauty…'

'Ah, but you _don't _understand dear Alishka. You're so called, _master_, decided that it was time for a big, big change in the way Transylvania was run. The townsfolk were getting insolent and rude, weren't they!' he shouted, looking at the smirked Alishka.

'Well done, well done. You are smarter than you look. Bravo, bravo to Mr. Van Vlack…' she screeched, deafening both of his ears.

Vlack walked closer to her. She laughed as he did so.

'You are a bigger fool than I ever knew you was' Alishka said, looking more startled than amused but still carried the deathly smirk her face always carried when she was hunting and pestering her prey.

'Oh you really think so do you?' Vlack asked, still walking towards her. 'You see, I thought vampires and you're _idiotic _master were always fools, ever since you stepped onto this world…' he said pulling out his prized, silver stake.

With this threat, Alishka just smiled a roared a loud, eerie laugh. 'You think that a little stake like that is designed to kill me? Think again…'

'Oh, yeah, I've had plenty time of thinking!' he roared and as he did so he pulled out his crossbow and placed a large, capsule of silver stakes and fired straight at her. It missed her and she flew back onto the ground. Yet again, another gust of wind appeared, and she laughed.

'Didn't I say so? Us vampires are no matches for you worthless humans! No come you great piece of…' she screamed, flying up and soaring back down, aiming straight for Vlack, her eyes turning silver as she did so.

As she flew the sky, Vlack fired up more and more stakes, narrowly missing her each time but she kept flying out of the way, then she disappeared without a trace, without a gust of wind. He was left there standing bewildered and confused but was still on the look out, turning round every so often if he heard a creek from the rotten windows and shop signs. The total, eerie silence was more creepier than bumping into an old foe he thought his great grandfather had gotten rid of many of years ago. He circled the ground, very alert if she was about to reappear. His heartbeat was still as normal but either a whistle or a tremor was enough to make it start pouncing. A big thudding noise came from one of the large town halls; black smoke had started to rise from within and a smothering coldness went through him, and yet, he still stood his ground. He carefully pulled out his crossbow for the second time, from around his back and quickly loaded another capsule full of silver stakes. He pointed directly at the hall, which was filling with smoke and slowly, without any precaution, hurried over to the smoke-filled hall. His footsteps were for anyone to hear but he didn't care all the same; what if it mattered if a vampire heard? After all he was fighting a slow and steady paced with a vampire.

When he reached the foot of the hall, he looked around to see if there was anything behind him to disembowel him like a vampire but all he could see was the two pigs he had earlier killed for dinner. But now, he had bigger things to kill. The deprived, depressing town was starting to be filled with light, from the sun, which was beginning to rise, for the first time in a while. The bright, yellow light blinded his eyes and Vlack pulled down his hat to cover his face. He could not yet see a thing, for where he was or who he was standing by. It was like a suntrap or something of the same; something out to detect him off guard, so he couldn't see. The heavy, horrendous smell of thick, black some had suddenly disappeared from his choking nose and an unprovoked, unpremeditated rush of adrenaline, had charged through him, creating a new, form within him but still felt all the same on the outside. He tightly pressed his eyes and pursued his lips together for a moment or two, and then the scorching sun had disappeared. He opened his eyes and raised his drooping hat, away from his face and noticed that the smoke that had churned and bellowed from inside had gone and to his amazement, so did his dinner; the two pigs had vanished. What was going on? The sky then resumed to it's normal fitting of a grey and murky cloud of dirty water and the vultures were out again. Vlack then stepped away from the town hall into the open aired square, to see if there was anyone or something still there. He looked, sighed and fell to the ground, looking relieved with a formal expression on his sweaty, dirty face. He looked up and saw water in a well in the centre, so he went over to go and refresh his face. When he sprayed a handful of water on to his face, and removed his hands from his face he heard a crashing noise coming from one of the darkened houses over to his right. Just for safety he prepared his crossbow in front of him, expecting something to hit him but nothing came.

Vlack looked and stared over to a house, to which he thought the crashing noise came from. 'If… it couldn't be, this place is, is… deserted!' he thought to himself looking utterly confused and bewildered. He stood there crouching over a large, stone pillar, watching the shadows and movements of something from the blazed, stained-glass window. Noises and voices were now in view when Vlack was drawn closer, crouching under the window. Sparks and heat was given off from the wall, which was a little comforting for a few seconds before realising where he actually was. He looked up and his eyes were slightly dazzled by the reflective heat but he noticed two black, small figures standing by an enormous fire stove. It looked as if they were cooking something, then it suddenly dawned on him. They were cooking his catch.

Vlack moved away from the window and came across a rather small rotten door, which was slightly broken. Pieces of wood had broken off from the bottom, showing the light coming from the inside. The two, low, old voices were now heard clearly, when Vlack raised his figure up towards the door and accidentally bashed his head upon the caving canopy, with a loud and almighty bash. The voices from inside had surrendered from a moment before one voice plucked up the courage to speak.

'Who goes there?' the first voice said, which was very distinct from the other voice because it was slightly higher and weepier. 'Come on… who-goes-…there?'

Vlack moved away from the door, comforting his bruised head. He needed to get a grip and another sudden rush of adrenaline, made him become stronger and hold a firm grip. Vlack knocked on the rotten door, which moved with the force of his fist.

'I…my name is Bardolph Van Vlack and I am here on enquiring what presence you desire to hold here' he formally said, standing high.

A few murmurs and whispers could be heard inside before some small echoing footsteps came louder and louder towards the door. The door carefully opened slightly and it showed a smaller-than-usual man holding the door and further towards the brightly lit room, near to the fire stood a podgy, round faced man, slightly smaller than the one opening the door.

'Yes… excuse me but what do you want and I don't like your demand of whom we don't know of. We have never heard of you, goodbye' the taller man said hurriedly, trying to close the door in front of Vlack, but Vlack shoved his foot in front of it, nearly breaking the frame.

'No… please, you'll break the door young man, how dare you!' the whimpering voice shouted, looking very angry and pulsed, showing a vein at the side of his right temple, his colour in his face differing from a pasty white, to a hot, steamy red. As he did so, the pudgier man from the back waddled over to calm down the angry door opener.

'Do excuse him Mr. Bardolph, you see he's got a nervous disorder which he can't control' the podgy fellow said, looking for an apology. His voice was a little deeper but was a lot more formal and controlled. He had a face, which looked like a pig, and the other looked like a stick insect for some strange reason. 'You do accept my apology, don't you?'

Vlack looked at the look-a-like stick insect and then looked again at the other man who looked like a pig, trying to stop the other who was shouting and stomping on his foot, looking very mentally disabled indeed. 'Your apology is accepted. But who do I propose this apologetic proposal to?'

The pig-faced man paused and took a deep breath in. 'Oh, sorry about that, let me introduce myself…' he took in a deep breath 'My name Mr. Vlack is Adelbert Poldi Rendor Eugen Paul Vasile Rozniak and this is my weakling brother, Stefan Alin Alexandrou Lucian Sorin Codrin Rozniak. We are pleased to meet you Bardolph, it has been a long time'

Vlack stood there looking confused. He had never met such people before in his entire life up until now, so what could Adelbert mean? Adelbert moved away from the door to let a cold and dreary Vlack inside.

'Take a seat Vlack, you're just in time. Stefan here went out and caught these two pigs all by himself. I'm very proud of him, it seems as if he's on the way back up again, after, after, after… well anyway Bardolph, what brings you here?'

Vlack hesitated for a moment taking in what Adelbert had just said. He wasn't bothered about the pigs but it seemed as if Adelbert was keeping something from him, about Stefan. 'I was just about to ask the same question Adelbert! Anyway, I thought this town was totally deserted…'

'Well, not anymore! We moved back here after we didn't take a nice welcoming over in Hungary so we decided to take all the risks and return back home, our rightful place this is' Adelbert said. He turned to keep an eye on the two roasting pigs, which spun round on a metal pole, above the blazing fire. Vlack took of his long, black, leather coat off and passed it to Stefan who took it off of him and threw it upon a ledge. The large room was very old yet cosy. Snug sofas and chairs were positioned in the centre of the room while around the edge stood features and pictures. Stefan came and sat himself down next to Vlack, who smiled at him but Stefan just stared back.

'Right' Adelbert shouted turning round from the fire with a long, sharp, bladed carver knife in his left hand. 'Who's up for some pork?'

Stefan jumped to his feet like a child with a new toy but Vlack sat still, thinking about his wife Kana, sat alone by herself with the baby.

'I'm sorry but I must leave now to return home to my beautiful wife an awaiting baby boy' Vlack said standing on his feet. 'Thank you very much for letting me in but I must go home now…'

'But, but its Christmas!' Stefan said dumbly.

'Exactly. Another reason why I should return home and like I said thank you but I must be on my way'

Adelbert and Stefan stood watching Vlack put on his coat with sad expressions on their faces. 'Don't worry, I will come again!'

Vlack left the house, relieved to feel the coldness, which was a lot different from what could be said in there. He carried on but this time, he had nothing to bring back for he and his wife to eat. What would he do? Risk going back to hunt for some more pigs? As he struggled on through all the mountainous valleys and fields, the blizzard had started to settle down to a peacefully, divine fall of snowflakes. Shame it couldn't be said for the horrible, icky sky that hung over drearily. It eventually took him and hour and a half of peaceful walking before he reached the Poison Apple Pub again. Before he knew it, it was dusk and stars had suddenly appeared from the dull sky. The moon was partially out apart from a few, black clouds that covered over half of it. The Poison Apple Pub was fully ablaze and people from the town had all arrived to celebrate. But Vlack was in no celebratory mood just yet. His stomach was starting to churn and he could only feel for his wife, Kana at this moment in time. He watched the last few people enter the pub before he dared moved out into the open. He quickly ran under the sign, which hung over and he ran down and over the bridge, hurtling to the other side of town. He heard nothing except the cries of a few cats, the moans of cows and the barks of some sheepdogs but that was all. Finally, he had reached the house or for him, home. No light was seen through the only window but nobody knew if there was any light inside because the windowpanes were that dirty and mucky. Vlack limped a little before entering the warmth of the house.

As he took off his hat, he looked across to the fire where his wife sat by the fire asleep. Vlack smiled and took off his coat and disarmed himself full of stakes, swords, daggers and his trustworthy crossbow, and placed them on the only table in the house, which was nearly falling over. As he sat down on a haystack he remembered of his day; when he met one of Dracula's brides, Alishka; when he met Adelbert and Stefan plus his long, journey home. But it was his memory of his meet-in with Alishka, which troubled him the most. What if she was right and Dracula had risen from the dead?

'No! It is not possible! My great grandfather finished him off years ago!' Vlack shouted, waking a tired Kana. 'Oh, I'm sorry love…'

'What? Ah, Bardolph where have you been all day, where? Have… you haven't brought any food back why Bardolph, why?' Kana called back at him, sounding very upset. Vlack turned away and stood up.

'Kana I will not lie to you!' he said, sounding very informative. Kana stopped talking and sat up in the wooden chair, which was very uncomfortable. 'Dracula. He's… I think… I think he's back from the dead'

'What? No it can't be possible because…'

'I know, I know! But I met one of his brides today, out in the woods and, she, she disappeared, all of a sudden!' Vlack commented, looking very disturbed and frightened.

'Okay, let's just be rationale about this, Bardolph?'

Bardolph had disappeared and he went to bed. Kana sighed and looked into the fire. 'Dear Lord, I ask you for our forgiveness, for fighting all evil, to the power of our Lord, and forever and forever, shall the power beside you, Amen!' she sang over and over again, this time tear drops dripping from her eyes, and dropping onto the fire.

Vlack had retrieved back to bed but could hear his wife crying over the fire. News of Dracula's return had startled himself and his wife and with a baby on the way, it just seemed too risky for any man. The story of his great grandfather's death, went passing through his mind. He remembered as a little boy himself, his father telling the heroic braveness his great grandfather's battle with the fearsome Dracula.

It was another unsettled nights worth of sleep again that night. Christmas Day was definitely not the normal, quite on the contrary. By the next morning, a little strip of sunlight shone through a clean corner of the window, creating a rather than large spirit in the house that morning. Vlack had a restless night's worth of sleep and was too anxious, so he got up early and saw the brisk, crisp, air turn quite warm. It was about six o'clock by the time the town started to fill with life again. Still, snow had gathered but parts were turning to cold, black ice, lethal to slip on.

CHAPTER TWO AN UNEXPECTED VISIT 

'What! That little toe-rag!' Vlack shouted, ripping the morning paper he was reading. He woke Kana and she slowly and shortly, came into the room Vlack was reading in.

'Honey? What's the matter? I heard you shout again and I heard you talking in your sleep! You're sure you're okay? We can go and see Dr…' Kana said reassuringly but Vlack looked stunned.

'Dear Kana, I don't need no doctor! I'm not mental…'

'Yes, but…'

'But what, Kana? I'm fine, honestly. It might have been me, who, you know imagined it all and stuff nothing to worry about'

'You seemed pretty obvious that you did see whom you saw…' Kana stopped speaking, when Vlack showed her the front headline on the newspaper.

The _Vulcan Times _wrote a large, bold title of 'Dracula' on the front cover. Then a subheading was written underneath saying, '_Myth or Mystery? Dead or Alive?_' Vlack pulled the paper in front of his eyes to read on, with a watchful Kana over his shoulder. It read:

Remember the old Dracula? Startling theories and fantastical fantasies have been uncovered 

_from a long forgotten memo; to rid all over the human race. Remember that?_

_**Vulcan Times** writer, Ivaa Havshokivik, reports on a moving story on the rise and fall of the long forgotten_

_Count and what he always wanted in life. But has he returned? That's the news that we all want to hear; the gruesome_

_stuff that puts monster and werewolves back home. Witness accounts suggest that they have enough evidence to prove_

_that the Dark Lord has returned back to Transylvania for more than one hundred years…_

'How did they work that one out?' Kana asked looking puzzled yet not moved. 'They must be having spies of some sort to go undercover…'

Vlack took his eyes away from the newspaper and charged them at his wives, whom he loved dearly. He dropped the paper on his lap and gave her a long, awaited hug.

'I'm sorry love, about last night. I was just shocked that…' Vlack said precociously, treading on unsafe waters.

Kana put her finger to his lips to shut him up. 'I think you know what you must do… if that's what you want to do, that is?'

Vlack looked alarmed. Did he really want to go and hunt Dracula? 'Erm… I don't, know, what, to say…' he muttered, lost for speech. He had never thought about this gamble, especially coming from his wife. 'Well, we'll see, won't we!'

He quickly dug his head back into the paper reading on. It was a very peculiar report because it lasted for more than ten pages long, the longest report known in Eastern Europe, at least, for a local paper. He read on…

It was Christmas Day when a little troll called Adelbert Rozniak witnessed a terrifying ordeal in the middle 

_of the day. But what happened. Adelbert, who lives, in the deepest forest of Transylvania saw one of his five_

_brides return, meeting a man who goes of the name as Van Vlack. Who is this man? Well I bet we all know whom_

_he is don't we? The murderous villain, who likes to kill for revenge is living in the mist of us, here in Vulcan, but we don't know where?_

_Mr. Rozniak witnessed him fighting the vampire in the day of night and he says he says: 'I've never met such a man, whom is so proud of_

_all his past, who can just unreal time as if it was nothing; he is just a stone, cold, murderer, the one whom we all fear, is back but so is_

_Dracula!' What could this mean for Transylvania? A dangerous vampire on the loose again, at war with the world and everything on it._

_Numerous killings have already happened; two in Budapest and one here in the town of Vulcan, whose name we can't mention but only a miracle_

_can save our country. Writing for the **Vulcan Times**, Ivaa Havshokivik._

'Adelbert! That, no, that little…' Vlack shouted, pouncing off the wooden chair, knocking it back.

'What, now dear! What is the matter? You're acting very strangely just lately, just because of that vampire, you know we can…' Kana questioned worriedly. '…Come here Bardolph, I still love you and there's no one on this entire planet that can change that' she said squeezing her hands around his body tightly yet reassuringly.

'Thanks, Kana, at least I've got somebody who can understand, but it's just…'

'But what?'

Vlack managed to eventually let go of her and he walked backwards. 'You know, my family have always been trying to kill Dracula but all have died trying…' he paused, looking over to a small, wooden cabinet, which held silver and golden plates (the only expensive, proud possessions they owed). He walked over to the darkened cabinet, which was slightly rotting with damp. With a bit of struggle, he opened a small draw at the bottom, which to anyone, would see like some decorative piece. Inside the drawer, it held a golden stake and a map, which was going a golden, brown colour, because it was that old. He carefully pulled the map out from the draw, and precociously opened it to reveal a whole map of Transylvania.

'The Circa Von Cuss map of the old Transylvania..!' Vlack said hurriedly, looking astounded of what he had just uncovered in his past realms.

'Sorry love, I didn't quite catch that?' Kana asked, as though looking at indistinct recollection, her hand pressing against her large belly, which was starting to show its strain.

'It's the Circa Von Cuss map! It belonged to my great grandfather… he was, was trying to find Dracula's Castle… but never did… Dracula took him there too it, before, you know…' he said, the map now flustering him, as though something had just hit him humanely in the face. 'But there's a problem, there is a large piece missing'

'And…?' Kana asked, looking brainwashed.

'And… this is the missing piece which hides the key to Dracula's lair!' he said, displaying a skill of bravura.

'Yes but…'

Vlack stared at the golden stake, which still sat in the drawer as an amenable child would do so, praising out to him. He briskly swiped the stake out of the drawer, double quickly and observed its full potential. It's profound beauty and its primordial nature was like uncovering an ancient tomb in the pyramids of far Egypt. Round the base of the stake, inscriptions were carved in silver lace, making it look like an Egyptian replica of an ancient treasure. Vlack edged towards the brightly-lit fire, still clenching it with tight observation.

'The Golden Stake… but no, it's an ancient treasure, only used by skilled and talented slayers, but…' he said looking bewildered. He never knew that his great grandfather would have owned this.

'Oh, that? I saw it once when I was cleaning and there was a small piece of parchment with it, but I didn't think… I thought it was rubbish… I'm such a fool…' she said feeling disappointed within herself.

'Can you remember what it looked like?'

'Em, sure. Well it looked white…'

Vlack gave her a strained look of amusement. 'No, I don't mean what it's physical appearance looked like, I mean…' he was lost for words.

'You asked me what it looked like so…'

'Ah yes, sorry… white and…?' he asked, sharply forgetting his lackadaisical figure of speech.

'Well it was white and… and… and it was shaped in a parallelogram but I just threw it away because I thought it was just for the scrap… but obviously not…'

He then prolonged his number of steps away from the fireplace to where he last stood, in front of the wooden cabinet. He then hunched over the drawer and placed his hand back into the darkened drawer but he wrenched his hand out again with smarmy substance, covering his fingers.

'Very pleasant…' he briskly said, sarcastically without a grin or a trace of a grin.

'Right, I'll just bring over the bucket of water…' Kana said as she swept her feet from where she transfixed her feet upon the very spot and took her feet over towards the fire.

Vlack wiped his fingers on his woolly jumper, and he observed the map with cautious observation. He then looked at the golden stake, which lay, solemnly on the wooden floor. Could such an obstreperous task seems so hard or was it just him imagining it all?

Night had suddenly fallen by the time Vlack put aside the map and the stake, when he came and sat down with a jug of milk. Kana was sat in the rocking chair, looking very uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry' Vlack softly said to her. 'I'm sorry for dragging and pulling you into this all, it's all my fault, you know I only…'

'Bardolph! What are you talking about? I gave up a perfectly good life in Budapest with my rich family and I love you, you know that…'

Vlack sighed, looking deeply amused and heartfelt that his wife had chosen him for a prima donna life in Budapest. 'It's just with Dracula, Frankenstein and his Brides…' he paused, looking into exalted eyes of his wife.

'It's not your fault, it's just here in Transylvania it's full of mystical and mythic places, full of evil and death…'

Kana looked at him. 'I like it here, it's sort of homely…'

'Yeah very welcoming too!' Vlack said sarcastically, looking out of the window with a scowl on his face.

'It's not that bad, apart from the vampires…'

'And the people. They all think of me as a murderer. Where did they get that from?'

That night, a large, a ferocious stormed brewed making rain hit the windowpanes and wind battering against the roof. Vlack lay awake, looking out through the foggy window which cracked in many places due to the hail or rain, which downpoured the whole of Transylvania. There was definitely going to be any drought or anything of the other. He lay uncomfortably on the hard, mattresses, which he was supposed to be sleeping on, but he had bigger things on his mind, yet again. The images of Dracula, well the past stories of him, kept on going through his painstaking head, which as tossing and turning. Would he go and kill Dracula or would he somehow deter himself away from the job? Vampire Slaying, which was known throughout his family, past down by many generations, up until a weak, unforgiving man called Vlack was to feeble to go and do the job.

'Bardolph, Bardolph! Are you okay?' Kana asked looking terrified at the thought of something bad happening to Vlack. He finally tossed and woke himself, dripping in sweat and a deep purple bruise on his hand. 'Are you okay?'

Vlack took a while before he came round. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all, nothing much…' he lied feeling melancholy within his inner gut. 'Don't worry!'

'You know I worry, ever since you met me I've worried!' she said looking heedful and euphoric. 'Besides, the matter I still love you, even if you do still have bad nightmares…'

'It was only a silly, helpless, woebegone dream that I have every once in a while…'

'…Every night you mean…' she interrupted, acting and sounding very shrewd.

'…How do you know? I mean, have you been spying on me?'

'What are you on with Bardolph? I sleep right next to you remember, remember? Every single night I hear you shouting in your sleep, lolling and tossing over, taking the covers off of me, snoring and grunting…'

Vlack looked stern and unhappy. 'Well if you didn't want to sleep right next to me, very well, have it your way…' he shouted, forcing himself from the bed. He took a few covers from the small dressing chair, beside the bed before storming off into the large room, which was dimly by the forever going fire. He left Kana sitting upright in bed, all alone except for the company of the storm and the clitter-clatter of bins and roof tiles outside.

In the room with the fire, sat Vlack, spread out on a bundle of haystacks he had gathered together from all corners of the large, dark room. He neatly pressed the covers over the sharp, pointed sticks of hay, to rid any marks or creases and perched himself uncontrollably onto the bundles, before lying down and nodding off to sleep.

Darkness was soon taken over by day, the next morning and was awakening a tired and lousy Vlack, who was now, feebly slumped onto the hard, wooden floor. He had obviously fallen off the three bundles he had, tried to sleep on. Kana entered the room and spotted Vlack on the floor and to one side of him, a large bottle of cider was only a stretch away from his arm, completely empty. Her tired expression soon turned into a fixed and devilish array of anger, she stormed over to where a lousy Vlack lay.

'Why? Why? Why?' she shouted, kicking him in the ribs. 'Why did you have to go out and get some alcohol, when you know we're desperate?'  
He reawakened, looking drunk and seemed to be going through a painful headache. 'You idiot! Why go and spend the only income we have actually got on some cider?'

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, which blurred his vision due to the redness. He took his dirty hands away from his face to spot an angry, looking woman cowering over him, looking very angry indeed. 'Yes honey, you shouted me?'

'Bardolph! You have just gone and spent the last of our money, on some strong cider!' she shouted, turning purple in the face, holding on to her belly. 'Ouch, ooh, ouch! Bardolph… it's kicking, ouch!' she shouted in agony. 'Baby… might be on… way!' she said as Vlack sat her down on the bundle of haystacks. 'I… need…you…to…go…and…fetch…Lira du Roux… from across the road… she'll…know…what to…do…' she breathlessly said, sounding as if she was in searing pain.

'But...?' Vlack asked.

'But nothing, go!' she shouted back, holding in her breath.

Vlack left the house and quickly raced across the roads up until he reached the house opposite theirs. It was just as dark and depressing as Vlack's squat but it didn't matter none the less. He knocked harshly on the door three times before a frail, old frumpy woman, back hunched opened the door slowly. 'Yes?' she said weakly. 'What do you want?'

Vlack paused. What would an elderly old fragile pensioner be able to do? He regained is throat before speaking rapidly. 'Sorry to disturb you but, my wife, having baby, needs your assistance, urgently!' he shouted, running out of breath. 'Please, may you come and help?'

The old woman looked up at Vlack and stared. 'Very well. What's her condition?' she asked without manner.

'Well, that's what I want you to find out! You see…' he stepped back, nearly knocked over by the old woman who rushed past him, carrying a small brown bag. He closed the door behind her and struggled to catch up with her she was that fast. The sky was still a murky grey colour and vultures hovered over once more.

Back at the house, the old woman that went by the name of Lira du Roux calmed Kana down and put her in the right position. 'Here take this, It'll make you feel better' she said. Kana looked at it in admiration of the purple colour. 'Don't worry, it's not poisonous but it could be if I wanted it to be!' Vlack coughed, before bending down to clench his wife's sweaty palms. 'Oh, yes right! Just bare with me love!'

Lira slowly bent down to pick up her small bag and pulled out a stethoscope, which was connected by some gold lace. Her very large black glasses, which she wore, projected her eyes; she had very long, frail fingers; olive tone skin which was very wrinkly, showing her age; grey hair and a stubby nose, not to mention the long, gold earrings she wore on both her ears. She placed the stethoscope to her ears and onto Kana's back. 'All well, nothing to worry about there! It just seems she is having a few problems but she is not ready to give birth just yet, mark my words!'

'What, but…no! We have been waiting longer than usual!' Vlack commented standing back up, regaining his full right posture, which stood way above Lira's.

'I'm afraid what is meant to be, is meant to be and that is that!' she fervently said, pressing her long fingers to her lips. 'Anyway, just keep a close eye on her and fetch me if problems persist. Very well, goodnight all!' she said before picking up her small bag and leaving without a whisper or a proper thank you. Vlack leant down against a very weak and tired Kana.

'Oh…never mind…he'll be on his way soon…don't you worry…' Kana said exhaustedly, looking glum.

The temperature plumited as soon as the sun set that night. Frost was beginning to appear, unlike the usual snow but it hung in the balance. Vlack made the fire once more and sat around it admirably. He sat, staring spacey into the inferno that he had made. He took his eyes off from the fire and remembered about the map and the golden stake, which he found the other day. Vlack was careful not to wake a sleeping Kana as he opened the bottom drawer. Inside, he pulled out the map and the golden stake again before hearing a knock at the door. He stopped and stared for a few seconds before hearing a voice.

'Mr. Van Vlack, may you come to the door, this is urgent…please? I know you're in there…' said the pompous voice, which sounded very familiar. Vlack went to the door armed with a gun and opened it.

'Yes?' he said looking up at a rather tall figure. 'What do you want?'

'Oh, hello again, Bardolph! Can't you remember me, oh, why it only seems like yesterday since I saw you as a tot! You're father was very pleased to have…'

'Excuse me but who are you?' he asked. 'I don't recall your presence around me…'

'Well, if you must know Bardolph, my name is William Harry Balestreiri. I come from England and I was servant for your great grandfather…'

Vlack looked very puzzled. 'Did you say, servant to my great grandfather?'

'Yes' he said looking very pleased with him.

'Well, sorry to tell you this…'

'…William sir…' he replied.

'…I don't really need you of assistance anymore…' Vlack said.

William looked as if he had just been punished. 'Fifteen years it has took me. Fifteen long, hard years!' he shouted below to him. 'Do you know how hard it has been for me to find you?' he asked.

Vlack looked stunned. 'Oh…of…I'm…no…wait…' he stuttered, looking very ashamed with his pride. '…I'm very sorry, William…'

'Your apology is accepted…' looking very informal, as though he was a very important minister or official. 'Anyway, have you got any drink? I'm dying for a swag of something, something strong…'

Vlack let William inside, locking the dark, coldness outside. William sat himself down, as though he had been here years; looking around at the bare, naked black stone walls.

'Nice to see you making a very good job of it…' Williams pompous voice said, looking at gaping at the torture of the house in total shock, 'What happened?' he whispered under his breath, shaking off the remainders of snow and ice, that had fallen onto his numerous faux fur garments.

'Well we don't fancy the fancy bits anymore William, you know, time ticks on…' Vlack persisted, frowning into the fire.

'Oh yes, of course I forgot, do excuse me…'

Vlack turned away from the fire. 'Your apology is accepted…'

'Oh, very good! Now, have you got anything strong to drink?' William asked, striking up the conversation.

'No!' Vlack retorted, looking away.

'Well, anything to eat?'

'No!'

'Well what do you survive on then boy?'

'Each other…me and my wife…'

William paused and took in a breath before he spoke again. 'You and who?' he asked.

'Me and my wife, Kana, who is expecting our very first child…'

'Oh, how delightful!' William squealed, acting as very happy as his smile could take on his long, narrow face. 'Your first child! I'm expecting you're so glad! How many weeks is the darling? What are you going to call the sweetheart? Where are you planning?…'

Vlack broke off his long questions, which were unanswerable by any means. 'We are doing just fine and we don't know what we are going to call the boy…'

'Oh it's a boy! I love boys!' he screeched, forgetting that he preferred baby girls than he did boys, but he held it in.

'Oh, do you?' Vlack snapped, looking very angry with William.

'Oh, yes, I remember my sister when…'

Vlack looked at his watch. 'Oh look at the time, silly me, must get off to bed, busy start in the morning…'

'Oh…have you? Well, what am I going to do for the night? I have got nowhere to go, perhaps on the bales of hay?' William asked, looking very squeamish at the prospect of sleeping rough for the night.

Vlack looked at him hesitantly. 'Very well, you can take the bales of hay for tonight, but for only tonight…'

'Oh thank you, Bardolph!' he said, running up to Vlack and giving him a soft hug.

Vlack broke free from William's long arms. 'Your welcome!'

Morning quickly came round and the suns rays, beamed through the window. Vlack sat up looking out of the window, which was sparkling clean.

'William!' he shouted, waking up Kana who was blinded by the strong light. Vlack pulled on his long coat and marched from the bedroom and opened the door to see William standing round a large, wooden table, filled with golden goblets and plates, each filled with food; rashes of bacon and beans, sprouts and egg, it was a breakfast to feed the king. Around the walls, tapestries and curtains hung down, fully length golden drapes surrounded every corner, lanterns surrounded the room for light and some chairs had been put in place around the stone fireplace.

Vlack looked in amazement, while William stood at the foot of the table, holding a glass of water.

'Ready for breakfast sir?' William asked, sounding very formal. 'I have prepared this all myself, do you like?'

Vlack was lost for words and so was Kana when she waddled in. 'Wow!' she screamed, covering her hands in front of her mouth.

Breakfast was wolfed down by the three of them that morning and Vlack rested upon one of the comfy chairs around the fire, looking very pleased with William. 'William! How on earth were you able to posses so many things for us and in the amount of time, in a night?' he asked.

William placed the last remaining plates away into a new, silver cabinet and came and sat across from Vlack, sinking into the comfy chairs. 'Well, I have contacts, you know, designers, painter's and all other things…'

'But how?' Kana asked doubtfully, whether or not she would receive a response from him.

'Ah, the secret is with me, Kana! Sorry, but I can't tell anyone…'

It was a very restful day, especially with a loyal servant by their sides but it still didn't alt matters with the Dracula. Vlack pondered around the room, looking at all the pictures and bookcases, filled with different coloured spines, in neatly coloured-co-ordinate codes. Kana was sat up with her feet up, up upon a footstool and William was sat at the table reading. He went round a few times before wondering where his swords, crossbows and daggers were.

'Hey, William! You wouldn't have happened to see some large, dangerous equipment lying around at all would you?'

William looked up from the book he was engorged into. 'Sorry?'

Vlack uttered before speaking again. 'Some equipment, lying around, belonged to me, seen it?'

'Em… oh, yes them!' he shouted, looking enthusiastic. 'I put it all in a store box in the corner, over there, behind you!' he directed, speaking quickly. Vlack went over and opened a heavy, wooden box, bolted by at least three locks. 'Just touch the locks, Vlack!'

'Oh, thanks!' Vlack replied, looking confused. He opened the lid and saw his crossbow, sword and many bags filled with stakes and daggers inside. 'There you are!' he whispered, gazing into the box until he started lifting all his armour and weapons. He heaved out his crossbow, looking blithe.

He shut the box back up again when he had collected everything from within and sat them neatly down on the other side of the table, across from William.

'Oh, they look circumspect to any wandering eye…' he whimpered, desirability upon his face. 'I mean, they, look dangerous…'

'Only in the use of danger my friend…' Vlack replied, questioning his judgement. 'You know, vampires and such…'

'Vampires?' he scarcely asked, a face of bewilderment crossing his pre-desirability face. 'I don't understand?'

Vlack stopped what he was doing. He whipped his face and stared into Williams glaring eyes. 'They have been around for many years. You've heard of Dracula, Frankenstein and the Werewolf, haven't you not? He asked, before carrying on with his explanation.

'Er…of course, I have…'

'Good. Somehow, and I don't know how, but he has returned. On Christmas Day, I went off to find some food when I met one of his brides, Alishka. She told me about how he wanted me and how sad and tired his lonely, lusting heart was. But before I could ask any questions, she had disappeared…' he told. William looked shocked.

'One of his brides? But, how? It is impossible, no, actually it is possible but all the same…'

Vlack coughed. 'I think the main question here is how he was reborn…'

'You say this was at night?' William asked.

'Yes!' Vlack replied. 'Just before midday, to be precise!'

'But, how?' he murmured, under his breath as he got up from his pouffe, which comforted his wooden chair. 'Vampires only attack at night, never in the morning, the sunlight usually destroys them!'

'Well William, that's what I would like to find out…'

William watched Vlack compress his last remaining spears and daggers into his side pockets. 'You seem like you need a little help…'

Vlack dropped the few remaining stakes he carried. 'What did you say?'

William cleared his throat. 'I said, you seem to need a little help…'

Vlack glared at him and tip toed towards the edge of the table; the atmosphere of the room suspending. 'I'm fine! I'm one man only! It's only me in it, no one else!' he roared sparingly, concentrating one the eyes of a fretful William. 'There is no use of you being here William!'

'What? But, I'm, I'm, I'm your servant!' he approached Vlack without caution, gliding over to the edge of the table. 'If you're going out to hunt down Dracula, you'll have to bring me along with the ride!'

'Why? Why should I bring a servant, of all beings along with me?' asked Vlack.

'Because I know everything about Dracula you don't!' he roared, stepping forward. 'I have seen your family go out and hunt him, but never return, if have seen documents, books, scripts and god knows what else…' he confirmed confidentially.

Vlack paused and opened his mouth but no words came out this time. He stepped forward to meet the height of William, who was surprisingly taller. 'You said you knew everything about Dracula?' he asked, looking away, towards the door.

'Yes. Absolutely, I've known a lot of the past years and quite frankly…'

'How much do you know?' Vlack pressed.

'Well, let me start. There is his secret, the Immortal Potion; the lull of many of his servants; the enthralling casting upon which he consumed over one hundred people; his age and even many of his deepest, darkest secrets; oh, yes and I do know where he lives…'

Vlack halted his speech for a few seconds. 'Did you just say, you knew where Dracula lives, or was it just me?'

'No, you were right in that respect; I do know where he lives. Well not only where he lives but he is supposed to have many places including his Castle for instance, then there is his Winter Palace and his Ball Hall, plus, not to mention the Frankenstein Castle, where many of his newest and most secret inventions take place…' he commented, looking utterly enthralled of what he had discovered.

Vlack sat down on the nearest chair available and rested his hands on the table. 'And are these places far away?'

'I'm not sure to be honest. That's the only problem – no one knows where he is hiding. Secret transcripts have reported in Romanian on where he hides and lives but nothing more. It's a little bit of a downpour I suppose…'

'Wait a minute, I know about that but tell me more about…' he started, before noticing a thudding noise coming from outside. Vlack paused and picked up his sword, keeping an eyeful watch on William and his wife Kana, who was sitting fast asleep by the fire. As he tiptoed across the wooden floor, there was an immense silence, then another crash and a woman's scream. William winced while Vlack kept a straight face as he approached the door. William went behind him but noticed a flicker of light, coming from the window, but the curtains were drawn, so he couldn't tell exactly what. He went over to the window to investigate.

All could be heard from within the house was the creaking of the old and rotten floorboards and the heavy breathing from William as he drew nearer and nearer towards the window. Vlack didn't notice him give off a little screech as he raced his hand across the deep purple curtains, which were made out of fine silk. 'Oh, dear lord…' William said as he plucked up courage to open the curtain. As his hand grew nearer and nearer the crease, more screams and shouts could be heard, and brightly coloured flames were coming from outside. Shadows dawned across the curtain, across the room, making the tense feeling even more depressing. 'Right, on the count of three…' he chanted. 'One…two…and…'

'Wait!' a voice shouted. It was Vlack. 'What do you think you're doing?' he whispered, looking appalled.

William blew a sigh of relief as he pushed himself away from the window, amongst the screeches and cries of fellow townsfolk. 'I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not a little circus ponce, that you can throw away, everytime…'

Vlack looked stunned. 'Now isn't the time or the place, mark my words! Now, I need to go and investigate…' he began, a feeling of courage going through him. 'Stay here. Look after my wife and afterwards, well, I'll see if you're loyal to be a servant to my family…'

'Oh, thank you sir…I promise I'll look after her!' William persisted, time and time again. 'I'll promise, promise, promise!'

Vlack turned away and grabbed his coat and rucksack, filled with blades, stakes, swords, Toyo blades, crucifixes and daggers. Then he pulled his crossbow onto his bag, but before he did so, he refilled the capsule before proceeding on. 'Look after my wife and if anything happens when I'm gone, just go and flee with my wife, I'm sure you'll know the safest places…'

'That's the problem, you see…'

Vlack looked at him as he swept on his hat and stabbed his spears onto the heel of his boots. 'Just be safe!' he whispered before going over towards the fire to kiss his wife goodbye. After doing so, he conjured up his feelings towards William and gave him a handshake before heading out of the door, into the inferno madness, to behold him with fright.

As he carefully let the door shut and bolt behind him, he watched in horror as fire and smoke filled everywhere, and many houses were ablaze. People scrambled to safety, little children looking lost and desperate, crying, shouting, it was just chaotic. Snow had turned to water due to the heat of the burning house fires. Trees had been burnt and fallen crushing houses, making them collapse; the night sky was not to be seen because a blanket of thick, smothering smoke had cowered below it. 'This is madness!' he whispered under his breath as he carefully and sceptically moved away from the door, making sharp head movements if anything was to catch him out. He covered his mouth frantically as smoke started to fill his lungs. It was very hard to see through the smoke and his eyes kept watering due to the heat. 'Total madness' he thought in his mind, 'total madness'

He took one step at a time and before he knew it he was near the town square, standing in between all the running crowds of people, who had black, sooty faces. One man raced and staggered towards Vlack but he was badly burnt and he dropped dead, suddenly in front of him. A sudden rush of adrenaline bubbled up inside him again and he felt he had the power to save lives, but the smoke was starting to damage him within. He blew out, in front of his hand and drew his sword out again, careful not to stab, scrape or injure any of the fretful villagers that ran before him. Fire was too unbearable by the time he reached one house, which was owned by a rich landowner and his family. A small voice cried down to him from above.

'Help, sir, help!' said the small voice, which cackled slightly. 'I'm, up here, help!'

Vlack suddenly looked up above the firing house and saw a small figure, leaning out of the top window, smoke gushing from within, slightly disappearing his small body. It was a small boy, the youngest of the landowners family. 'I'm coming for you son!' Vlack reassured but he hadn't got the foggiest of how to save him. 'I'll be with you in a matter of moments!'

He stood back and stared into the inferno, which gulped everything in its path. Was this such a good idea? Should he save this child? Would he receive recognition of bravery? Would he be able to lead a normal life with his wife afterwards? His inner thoughts and feelings were with him and against him but due to all odds, he decided to go and save the boy. 'Here it goes!' he whispered, looking terrified as he started to run inside the aflamed house, which was soaring with heat. He dodged parts of the flames and fell with a thud onto a part of the floor, which hadn't caught alight. He quickly stumbled up, dripping with sweat. 'Where are the stairs?' he thought, trying to concentrate through the blazing orange and yellow flames, which surrounded him. There was no stairs. There probably _was _before, but a big, gaping hole sat on the ceiling above him. Flames blew past him and he knew he had to move quickly. But how? How was he going to climb to the ceiling in time before the inferno killed him? Vlack dropped his bag onto the jagged bits of rubble and ash and frantically searched, looking for something he could use to climb up. He threw many stakes, daggers, Toyo Blades and much more out until he thought about his crossbow. He could use his crossbow to help him climb up to the ceiling. Sweat was now dripping and pouring from his face by the time he shot up a spear into the second floor ceiling. He then used all his strength to pull him up the wire, which was hooked firmly into a wooden frame, keeping the house standing up. He managed to pull himself up, but he had to leave behind all his armour, stakes and daggers, which he watched being engulfed by the fire. 'I'm definitely lucky!' he breathed, smirking slightly. He pulled himself up and pulled the spear off of the wood and raced up another bank of stairs and he saw the small boy, standing near the window.

'Oh, thank you sir, thank you!' he chanted, looking exhausted. 'Need, to go and find my parents sir!'

'Where are your parents boy?' he asked, looking inquisitive. 'What happened to them?'

The small boy cried. Teardrops ran down his chubby cheeks, whilst his eyes stung from the smoke and ash. 'I saw, they, they went…'

'Where did they go?'

'Vampires! Vampires took them!' he cried out, falling backwards but was catched by Vlack. 'They ran out of the house whilst I sat here, seeing them being dragged out by these beautiful women and then they flew off…'

Vlack sat the boy down but knew there was a fire blazing down below. 'Come on! We need to get out of here before…'

'Before what sir?'

'Before, you can tell me what exactly happened…'

The boy clung round Vlack's shoulders as he jumped from the window, bounced from a truckload of hay bales and stepped onto the ground when a man's voice hushed from across.

'He saved that child…he saved that child!' the voice shouted, then shadows of people appeared from within the smoke and before long he saw people crowding round him looking shocked.

'He saved that child…'

CHAPTER THREE 

**CRADLED BY A SAVIOUR**

The boy hugged Vlack. 'Thank you sir!'

'It's my pleasure young son, now I need to go and…' Vlack started as he rose from his feet.

'He's a hero!' a woman's voice shouted from the crowd. 'But its Van Vlack!'

The crowd gasped in shock as they kept an astonished eye on Vlack. 'Yes, of course he's a hero, the famous Vampire Slayer…' a cool, harsh voice said, as the voice drew nearer and nearer before the crowd split halfway to let a medium sized, podgy man through. 'He's a murder though!' he said coolly staring straight at Vlack. The man who was speaking of Vlack, wore a top hat and tail, looked very smart and rich but had a nasty, evil sense about him, which came from his voice. 'I think we should kill him…' the man chanted, closely followed by other voices.

'Well I don't think you should!' Vlack hissed, looking determined.

'Oh, ladies and gentlemen, we have a rebel on your sooty hands! You could never estimate how much a murderer could handle. Look, even now, he has a weapon in his dirty, bloody hands…'

'You just stop their sir!' shouted the little boy. 'He's nothing like what you think he is! He saved my life!'

There was a long, paused silence that was soon interrupted by the crashing of a house falling down. 'It is all your doing Vlack! Vampire, vampire, vampire slayer, hey…' the podgy man said. He circled Vlack curiously, looking down at him. 'Do you know who I be?'

Vlack pondered and looked at the man. He hadn't got a clue who this man was. 'Cristinel, tell him who I am!' he forced, looking back at the crowd. A small, frail old man came hobbling out. He wore a small woollen hat, a pair of gloves, wellington boots which were green and a large, over-sized anorak which covered his thin body.

'Yes, master' the old man croaked, who went by the name of Cristinel. 'This Vlack, is Lukcas Illovsky the third, the royal Lord of Vulcan…'

Vlack watched his eyes on Lukcas before letting them survey the old man once more. 'He wishes you to join him in his manor…' the old man wailed, coughing after he spoke, then he stepped back into the crowd as a useless nobody.

'I'm not going anywhere with you vile royal!' Vlack shouted and spat the ground. 'Never on my deathbed!'

'Ah…what did we say! We would like you dead! But, Vlack I am letting you off! Come here and join me for dinner with my family and I…' he shouted, staring into Vlack's disturbed and red eyes.

Lukcas forced Vlack's arm and made him walk through the crowd of watchful eyes. 'I need you to help me Bardolph…' he whispered into his ear as they passed through the crowd. 'I need your help and fast!'

'What on?' whispered Vlack, looking confused. 'I thought you wanted me for dead…?'

'Vampires, Vlack, what did you think! Dracula is back!' he roared as they made their way over the manor bridge towards the Illovsky House, which had escaped any inferno. All the windows were lit and it shone on Vlack as he looked up at the many towers and bridges. It was a marvel; something he had only seen in dreams…

They entered as the drawbridge opened to let them in. Soldiers were assembled in lines of twenty or more, each wearing silver armour. 'Welcome Bardolph, welcome to my manor!' It was spectacular Hall, filled with marble stone floors and chandeliers hung from the glass ceiling. A long, red carpet was spread out along the length of the hall for guests. Statues and fountains were put in place across the gleaming, floor. Vlack stared and looked round in amazement as he walked towards some large stairs. 'Follow me Bardolph!' Lukcas joyfully said, being followed by about six soldiers. 'Just up here, not far to go!'

'This is some place you have got Sir Lukcas…' began Vlack.

'No need to say sir Bardolph! Just call me Lukcas, I don't really like the whole 'sir' thing…'

They reached a long corridor, alight by fire lanterns, which hung gracefully on the walls. Red silk drapes were put in front of the windows and picture after picture saw many lords and duchesses. They stopped at a large wooden door. 'This is where you will be staying for the remainder of this evening Bardolph. I would inquire you to wash and dress properly for tonight's dinner…'

'Wait a minute, I need to go home, you see…'

Lukcas rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 'Bardolph, Bardolph, you are my guest this evening, make the most of it. Now, just act properly tonight, please. My wife and children have a phobia of you because…'

'Oh…' Vlack breathed, looking forcefully horrified. 'I never knew…'

'That's a boy! Acting like a proper gentleman. Never know you might strike lucky! I have other guests lodging this evening…'

'Thank you very much but you see I would be grateful if you could send up my wife and my servant…'

Lukcas dropped his hand and his mouth draped open. 'You, have, have a wife and a, a, servant?'

'Yes, I do!'

He looked into Vlack's eyes. 'Whatever my guest would like. I'll send some soldiers down to bring them here, no need to panic…' he reassured.

'No need to worry? Vampires have been terrorising the town today and you seem, seem all calm about it…'

'You have to be!' Lukcas shouted, raising his noble posture. 'You have to be…'

'I'm sorry…'

'No need to apologise Vlack, you weren't to know. Anyway I do lie awake at night, worrying for my people…' he began, walking over to one of the windows which looked down upon the river. 'Every single night. This is why I need your help!'

'But, all my life, ever since I was born you have been spreading rumours about me, why?'

'Jealously I suppose. I got tired of having the 'it' life. I just wanted to seek a new adventure – which was when I found you…'

Lukcas stepped away from the window and turned to face Vlack looking like a labyrinth of many secrets. 'I'm sorry'

'Your apology is accepted…'

'Anyway, you'd better be getting ready. Can't keep you waiting. See you down in the Great Dining Room at eight o'clock' Lukcas chanted before disappearing down some stairs. Vlack opened the large wooden door and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him in magical amazement yet again. A large, four-poster bed was stood in the middle of the room while clean furnishings and decorations had been put in place. A small door to the left hand side of the room, lead into a large, sparkling, white bathroom and a double set of French doors opened out onto a dark balcony, filled with exotic plants.

'Wow!' he commented as he sat down on the comfy, satin bed. 'This _is _something different…'

Time went on and still there was no sign of his wife or his loyal servant. 'Where are they?' he whispered, sighing in disbelief of their arrival. Vlack got washed and dressed and sat uncomfortably on the bed in his new dinner suit. It was reasonably smart: black jacket, black trousers and shiny, polished shoes; and his bright, white top and his black tie. He waxed his hair straight back and looked in the mirror across. 'God! I look like I've just gone through a wax machine!' he thought, staring into the mirror opposite. Time ticked on and on and it was nearly approaching eight o'clock.

Vlack couldn't sit and wait much longer so he decided to leave the room. He slammed the door behind him and stormed down the corridor, his shadow following his every move. He paced himself as he ran down the many marbled stairs and eventually reached the lobby. There was nothing or nobody around. All could be heard was his footsteps on the floor, which echoed through the hall. 'Hello!' he shouted, listening hard to hear his echoing voice, which sounded through the hall. Nothing spoke, nothing moved. He stepped carefully across to another door and he quickly opened it. There was a light in the room but no life breathed from within. A clatter and a crash came from within a small door over in the corner.

'Hello! Who goes there? Surrender if you don't want to die!' Vlack shouted, his voice going softer and weaker as he did so. 'Come. Come out if you dare…'

The small door opened. Light came and lit the room Vlack was in, which blinded his eyes as he dared to look. Then the light went and Vlack could see again. 'Bardolph, what are you doing here?' said the noticeable voice he had heard from somewhere before. Vlack looked down and saw the small, rounded podgy figure of Adelbert, closely followed by his weaker brother Stefan. 'Hello!'

Vlack jumped back and winced. It was the pair he had met just after his encounter with Alishka on that cold and wintry Christmas morning. 'Oh, it's you two, what are you doing here and…'

'I'm sorry sir about the newspaper article. My brother blabbed to the reporters and my admiring approach towards you, I hope hasn't been broken down at all? I hope not to hear you say that you don't forgive me, it would break my heart…'

'Your apology has been accepted, once again Adelbert…' Vlack whispered, before looking at Stefan who was looking straight through him. 'How is he?' he asked.

'Not to good. That's why I'm here! I heard from the village that the lord has taken you in and I thought you would be able to help…'

Vlack looked at Stefan, as though studying still life. 'Hmm…' pondered Vlack, thinking of what to say. 'It could be depression?' he said, taking a wild guess.

'What a good answer but I don't think it could be possibly true! He's been happy for most of his life, you know, normal and that…'

Vlack closed the door and stepped over to survey Stefan who was standing completely still; as if all life had been drained out of him. 'When did he start behaving like this?' asked Vlack, looking down to Adelbert.

'Only a couple of months ago…when we arrived back to Transylvania!' agreed Adelbert, looking completely normal and human, even though he was half troll. Vlack watched Stefan's every movement as he sat down with Adelbert over a glass of red wine. 'A…bit…strong, sir…' Adelbert erupted. 'Don't think…I like…very much…'

Vlack took the sparkling glass from him and placed it onto a table beside where he sat. After about fifteen more minutes, Stefan decided to sit down and sing. 'What on earth is he singing Adelbert?' asked Vlack, looking bewildered.

'I don't know?'

They watched frantically and sceptically as Stefan sung numerous repetitive words, over and over again. Then he stopped and turned his head out towards one of the windows. Nothing could be seen outside bar the sheer darkness. A storm had already started to brew by the time Stefan had regained to his feet and wailed. Something was seriously wrong…

The storm grew in strength every minute and rain bashed against the windows. The patter of the rain hitting the windows was a phenomenon – just to hear it. The time was now exactly eight o'clock and Vlack knew if he was going to be on Lukcas good side, he'd better go to dinner, and quick.

'Look, I'd better be off now Adelbert!' Vlack explained. 'Stay here, though! I'll be back afterwards!'

'Very well sir…'

Vlack turned away and left. He was left walking alone; thinking about how he could rid all evil from the planet; how he would be crowned hero. But, he just slapped his face; he was in all fact in reality. It was no fairytale. He had once reached the magnificent doors of the Great Dining Room. They were two large glass framed doors that seemed impossible to touch. He knocked on the door three times before the doors slowly and gracefully opened into a different world. As Vlack was escorted through the hall, he couldn't help but stand and stare. The ceiling was a masterpiece of brilliance, which was lighted by sparkling chandeliers and candles. One the walls, gold and silver erupted in corners, surrounding the beautiful drapes and curtains. Large pictures, yet again, were surrounding and taking the walls to a higher pitch. Even the floor he was walking on, was abundant in fire-flamed colours; such a smooth and soothing texture to rest upon. Vlack looked across the room and noticed at least ten, large circular tables, each filled with dinner plates, goblets and ornaments. It was also a bustling hall filled with many people. Men were in tuxedos and women in their cocktail dresses. The atmosphere was purely mellifluous.

'Here is your table Mr. Van Vlack…' said the waiter, with a fixed face. 'And, these are you dinner guests…'

Vlack looked around the large table. Every single seat was filled with gossipy women and manly men, each and everyone proud in what they were famous for. At the very other side of the table sat Lukcas and a skinny woman sat next to him who wore a silver lace dress.

'Nice to see you here…'Lukcas roared, greeting him. 'This, everyone is Bardolph Van Vlack…'

A little gasp roared out amongst the women on the table. Fixed stares and glares were upon him. 'Take a seat Bardolph…' Lukcas ordered, gesturing his hand, to sit him down.

He sat uncomfortably on a very hard, deluxe chair, feeling very tense. The man next to him coughed and whispered to the other man on his other side. They both gave a little laugh before looking at Lukcas, who was speaking to the headwaiter. 'Yes, I shall have that for starters…' he began.

A blond haired woman who was sat next to Vlack started to speak to him. 'Hello Van Vlack. It's nice to meet you…' her shrilly voice begun, staring admirably onto his posture. 'My name is Georgette, Georgette Anduxar'

Vlack looked at her looking shocked. Somebody had actually spoken to him. For a moment he was lost for words but then he cleared his throat. 'Hello Georgette. It's nice to meet you to…'

She laughed looking sceptic. 'Nobody really likes you, you know!' she rudely remarked.

Vlack coughed on his red wine and accidentally splurged the last remaining drops onto his serviette. 'Sorry' he apologised. 'I do know, I've been living with that for most of my life…' he told, blankly looking over his shoulder at Lukcas who was staring back, drinking from his golden goblet.

'Oh, tell me more! Tell me more!' she exclaimed, looking like a giddy girl with a new toy. Vlack backed away slightly looking alarmed.

'Ok, just as long as you won't pester me again, alright Georgette?' he commented. After she agreed with nonsense scream, Vlack told her most of the story, partly lying and changing parts of it.

After he told the blond Georgette his life story, he glanced around the room looking for his wife and servant. He looked at Lukcas who was smartly eating his main course, which consisted of pork chops, potatoes and gravy. 'Would you mind Lord Lukcas, but I need to speak to you in private…' Vlack asked, raising his voice over the top of the others. The table fell silent. All could be heard was the drone of violin music and the chatter of other voices on other tables. The people glared from Vlack to Lukcas, stopping what they were eating.

'Very well, Bardolph, come this way…' Lukcas directed, standing up before apologising to his guests. They exited through a small door in the wall. It opened out into a small, compact cleaning cupboard.

'What do you want now Vlack!' Lukcas demanded, looking extremely vexed in his eyes. 'What do you want!'

Vlack hesitated for a few moments, as he was slightly shocked of what Lukcas had preserved onto him. 'I…I…I just wondered where my wife and…'

'They're fine! They'll be coming, don't worry Vlack!' he laughed, taking his hand of his shoulders, which pinned him up against the wall, making Vlack helpless and slightly ashamed within. 'The soldiers will be bringing them momentarily! Anyway, if you don't mind, I do have guests to host…' Lukcas rudely pointed out, turning away from Vlack and then opened the door, jamming it only an inch away. 'Come on then…'

Vlack was just feeling absolutely helpless at this moment in time. Here, he sat, watching and listening upper class persons speak of nothing but nonsense and gabble. The blond woman, Georgette suddenly spun round on her chair and turned to face Vlack again. He looked at her scarily. He thought she belonged to a mental institute or well, she should do by any means.

'Can I ask you something?' she pondered, looking over at the tray of cigars and coffee.

'Go on…' Vlack hesitated, also looking over his shoulder at the tray of cigars and coffee. 'Quite tempting…' he thought in his mind.

'What's it like to be a vampire slayer?' she dumbly asked. 'I mean what's it like to be hated?'

Vlack chuckled away to himself. 'You really want to know?'

'Er…yeah!' she rightfully said, looking glum. 'That's what I asked you…'

Before Vlack was able to speak again, a podgy woman next to Georgette started speaking to her. 'Georgette please…don't speak to him, he's bad trouble…' the woman whispered, looking shifty at Vlack who smiled sorely back.

'Do stop mother, please! He's not bad he's just…' Georgette reassured.

'…Just an insult to the country, that's what he is…' the woman insulted, sharply turning away to speak with the other ladies discussing manors.

'Forget about her!' said Georgette, speaking quite normal than she had previously done. 'Anyway, you were saying..?'

'Never mind, desert is coming now!'

Vlack sat cowering over his desert feeling sick. He had never eaten so much. Instead he pushed his carrot cake to one side, while he sat watching all the rest devouring theirs. It was like feeding time at a vulture farm. He couldn't help but think about his wife and the servant plus the mission he would possibly have to do if he wanted to rid all evil…

DING, DING, DING! The ringing echoed through the dining room, making deafening remarks and squirms. As Vlack looked up he looked at the far end of the hall and noticed a stand and on the stand stood a medium sized man. He coughed twice to clear his throat. 'Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this wonderful hall and manor owned by our Lord Lukcas Illovsky!' the man cheered, clearing his throat yet again. Then, to Vlack's and everyone's surprise, Lukcas stepped up to the stand, looking very proud and smug.

'Good evening all! Now, I hope you have had an excellent evening and I must admit that these cooks know what they're cooking, do you agree?' he roared followed by many muffled applauses and conversations, then they all stopped to listen again on Lukcas. 'Thank you, thank you…' he applauded himself, 'Now! You may be all quivering and wondering who my special guest is this evening, well, he's sitting in this room right now…' he shouted, quickly glancing an evil grin towards Vlack. Vlack let out a deep sigh before feeling his face hot up. Lukcas was having so much fun taking the joke out on Vlack. 'Come on up Mr. Bardolph Van Vlack, come on up…' he gestured, pointing over where Vlack sat. He really now felt his face burn as hundreds of eyes all gasped in shock and envy. Vlack stood up, trying not to look around him as he walked through the small passages, which lead up to the stand, where Lukcas stood applauding him. 'Don't be afraid Vlack, come, come…'

Vlack frowned at him as he approached the stairs. Eventually he was up on the stand for all to see. Nothing could be heard in the dining hall apart from the crashes which cam from within the kitchens. 'Oh, here he is! Have you got anything to say young man?'

Vlack couldn't speak. Sweat was dripping from his face and his palms were like slippy ice. He coughed but then went even redder as he noticed evil faces and glares up at him from the crowd. 'Er… hello everyone. Having a nice meal I hope…' he asked, not thinking what to say.

No one in the room moved their eyes away from the embarrassed so-called 'murderer' that was standing in front of them. All he could hear was a couple of coughs from bored men but that was about it. 'Er…hello? Is there anyone out there?' he rudely asked, thinking how such an idiot he was in situations like this. Vampire Slaying and making speeches were totally a different matter altogether by any means of work. Nobody spoke but just looked at him as if he was nothing.

'Right!' Lukcas eventually broke out, 'well thank you Vlack, for, for, for…' he didn't know what to say, which was surprising. He directed Vlack off of the stand and he cautiously made his way back to his seat, looking at the many faces that all stared back at him.

'Excellent speech!' Georgette said dimly, turning round to face Vlack. He stared back at her in embarrassment as he noticed everyone on the table glaring horror-struck glares at him.

'Don't tell me about it…' he whispered, sinking deep into his seat, covering his face with his hands, which were remarkably clean for a change. 'Never been one for speeches, you know…'

Georgette stared at him for a few, quick moments. '…No… I don't…' she remarked, looking dumb as ever. This was one misunderstood girl, who, should go to a mental institute but there weren't many of those around in Transylvania.

'Shame…' Vlack thought, sipping some more of the strong wine, that was bared in his silver goblet. After he took a quick swag of the alcohol, he slowly turned over to the stand, which was still holding Lukcas and the host, which had spoken first, introducing the Lord. He was now _seriously _bored of this nonsense upper-class talk.

The night slowly went on and Vlack saw many of the guests leaving; by now he wished he were one of them. Then, the man who sat next to him who had jet-black hair, pointy, thin nose and hazel eyes spoke. 'Hello Vlack… nice speech if I don't mind me telling…' he rubbed in.

'Well, thank you!' Vlack sarcastically said, looking at the door. He really, really wished he were leaving.

'Ha…' the man broke off at the sound of a large, banging noise, followed by multiple screams. Vlack sprung up from his seat and ran to the sound of chaos; thinking it was also a perfect opportunity to leave. As he reached the balcony, filled with many disturbed people, he managed to push his way through and come to notice a black cloud, forming into a nasty, smelling odour.

People could be seen being scooped up into it; many being dragged along the floor, others running back up the stairs or clutching to the drapes and curtains. Many people who looked bewildered and terrified at the same time shouted out phrases.

'What on earth is it?'

'It's the dark lord, coming to get us!'

'No it's not…its Dracula…'

'We're all going to die!'

Vlack moved away from the balcony and slipped one of his daggers, he had secretly kept under his jacket and proceeded his way down the nearest flight of stairs, which were bombarded by many people scrambling out of the way. He ran and jumped the last few remaining steps and nearly slipped on the polished marble but managed to regain his posture. A horrible, drenched thick whirlpool of cloud was ahead of him, watching the last person being horrifically dragged and smothered into the cloud without a doubt.

'Help! Someone help me please! I don't want to die!' the man shouted, tears and grazes flowing and scaring his frantic face.

Vlack felt, yet again helpless. He had to do something. If he was ever going to be a Vampire Slayer he'd better start with the basic but he didn't know what he was getting himself into. It might very well be Dracula, somehow disguised into a mist. He pushed himself away from the drapes and carefully made his way further and further into the cloud. Thoughts and memories went rushing through his head, of his family. He had never said goodbye…

The speed of the cloud had picked up and it was now hurtling around the hall with force, bringing down the walls, making them crumble, fearing those on the balcony watching down eagerly on Vlack, who was being blown from his feet. He clutched his dagger firmer, knowing that it wasn't going to be used for anything so he dropped it from his clasp. Of hearing the dagger fall to the ground, he made his way further into the cloud. He wanted to be recognised for his bravery and efforts to save those lives that had already been whizzed up. He clenched his hands tightly and headed, one foot after the other into the cloud. The sheer wind was tremendous. His brown hair was now blowing all over his face and he could no longer keep his eyes open but he knew he was in total darkness; the lights from the hall disappearing away like a train in a tunnel.

THUD! Vlack had landed on a hard, stone floor, covered in cobwebs and spiders. He opened his eyes to see where his senses had lead him to. The spiders scurried away as he stood up he noticed that the only source of light was coming from the many candles, which were only dimly lit. A spooky, eerie sensation was around him and he had no protection. Goosebumps started to crawl over his body like a rash infecting. He rubbed his head where he landed and hit it on.

'Where am I?' he carefully whispered, looking for any clues. As he rubbed his head he turned to his right and looked onto the walls. Many circular holes had been drilled into the sides, which made Vlack investigate further but it was only when he reached closer that he was able to tell what the walls were, well, built up of.

'Skulls?' Vlack whispered thinking harder, taking his inquisitive hand away. 'But… how?'

A scream had filled the eerie, dark, damp room. It was a scream of a woman's voice; very high pitched and sounded of a voice of a beautiful woman. Vlack started to walk into the darkness not knowing what he was up against…

He scooped up one of the candles that rested against a metal pole and threw it against the ground and he picked up the metal stick for protection. He only hoped that he didn't think where he thought he was, as he carried on walking into total darkness. A whistling sound had filled the room as soon as he reached a large wooden box, which he accidentally hit with his left foot. 'Ouch!' he replied, sorrow filling his voice. After the pain had gone down, he pressed on further, leaping with care over the box, still keeping a watchful eye. Mouse, rats and bats were either below him or above him.

'Help!' screamed the woman's voice, becoming muffled. Vlack swiftly carried, regardless of what was around him but this time he stubbed his right foot on a large, wooden bolted door, which was covered in inscriptions and numerals, distinctly appealing to the eye for the dust and cobwebs which covered over it. Vlack let out a long, awaited sigh before reaching out and grabbing the heavy handle. It heaved the handle as best he could but nothing opened. It was extremely bolted. There were no locks or anything on the big black metal strips, which gave the door an eerie essence.

'Come on! Open!' Vlack shouted, kicking his stubbed toe, stubbing it again and again, his ears filled with his echo's, which sent the small bats, flap and fly away up in a small, circular hole which was high up in the ceiling.

Vlack used his candlestick to try and open the door but it was no use at all. He threw the bar at the floor, sighing very dramatically, looking very depressed. A clatter of noise came from above him; footsteps were around him. He jumped back up on his feet, eyes fully wide and alert; his heartbeat racing a little faster than usual. Voices were ringing inside his eardrums, making the atmospheric pressure, even more intense.

'Where am I?' he mumbled, looking around and above himself into the darkness. The creaking had stopped and so did the footsteps and voices. All could be heard was the heavy breathing of Vlack, concentrating hard in a sticky situation. 'This is very strange…' he repeated.

He sat there on the wooden box for the next few minutes, concentrating. Thoughts and images went zapping through his brain, creating an awful, smashing, cracking pain inside. He was then able to concentrate hard, only listening to his two inner thoughts. He then was able to snap out of his mind and look upon a chiffonier, in the corner, covered in thick dust; spiders spinning silk webs as well. He got up and walked over to the chiffonier and wiped the dust away to reveal a chestnut coloured base, coated with deep, rich vinyl. Woodcarvings were carved all along the side of the cabinet, which made it look like an antique, worth hundreds.

'This is beautiful…' he admiringly said, fixing onto another carving, which was mastered to high supreme design. Although he could barely see, he was still able to concentrate on the wonderful figure. 'This was made in… Germany?'

A large whooshing noise and drift came across him once more, this time Goosebumps erupting momentarily. He spun round to see who was there. He picked up the metal pole and clutched it into his hands, prepared for whatever was in front of him. The darkness seemed to fall darker, well, to Vlack it did, but he never knew how cold it had become. As he slowly walked further towards the door, he noticed ice creeping across the floor, walls and ceilings, making a shattering noise. 'Oh…great!' he exclaimed turning his body away from the door. As he did so he fell to the ground.

He quickly came round again and went to feel his nose, which was pouring blood. He pampered his blood-soaked nose before being able to correct his vision; only to see an elegant woman standing before him, fists clench. As he straightened his vision he looked further up the thin, glamorous body and noticed fangs appearing from her mouth; lips coated in rich red as though they may have been soaked in blood. Her pale, olive skin was a backing colour to her luscious red lips. Her face was like a painting of subtle chiaroscuro, her eyes turning a dark gold.

'We've been waiting for you…' said the vampire, with a European accent. 'We've been waiting, very, very long!'

Vlack looked up at her even more, scrumming away as she leaned her body towards him; her silky, blond hair, overlapping one side of her face. She wore a purple dress, drapes cascading down to her feet, in which she wore high-heels of the same colour. She was very beautiful and elegant indeed.

'Vampire? But…' he cornered off, breaking free of words and his voice as she bent down further towards him but she merely cowered over him hissing.

She droned out a long, hideous laugh like a female banshee would. 'You should know who I am boy? Your great grandfather tried to kill me years ago, but he never succeeded did he?' she mauled, making Vlack hesitate before jumping up, regaining his posture. He held out the metal candlestick with a waxed spike on the end.

'I don't think I do, but I do know you're…'

She grabbed the candlestick with such force that it bent it fully back, trapping Vlack's fingers. 'Ouch!' he thought without saying. He didn't want to give the vampire the satisfaction she didn't deserve.

The vampire laughed again, turning round and round on the spot before stopping in front of Vlack, her fangs growing longer and her eyes turning silver. 'It shall be tonight! Tonight when I will live longer, the first full moon of this winter!' she dragged out, grabbing Vlack's trapped fingers. He tried to tug away but she was too strong. 'Don't try and even attempt to run away from me, when I'm speaking to you. Do you know how rude that is?' she asked smirking, her long hair falling in front of her right side of her pale face. 'I asked you a question, now answer!'

'I'm…I'm…very, very sorry…' he whispered, forcing a sympathetic sigh on his pain stricken face.

'I'm sorry? I didn't hear you, can you say that again a little louder?' she hissed, bending his fingers further back, making him grind his teeth together. He repeated the same line but with a little more force. As she tilted his neck back, his neck catched a second cold, gust of wind.

'Marenka!' said a harsh, cold woman's voice, as soon as the gush of wind had passed. From what Vlack had seen, the woman had walked through the wall, coming out to inspect the new arrival. 'What do you think you're doing!' she shouted harshly, blowing the vampire, Marenka back, leaving Vlack to face the new arrival who looked stern and confident.

'Zefiyrania, I can explain!' Marenka whimpered, leaning over the vampire who was called Zefiyrania. 'Please, I was only going to…'

'KILL HIM? TAKE ALL THE BLOOD FOR YOURSELF?' Zefiyrania hissed, looking stone and pulsed. The vampire who was called Zefiyrania was much taller than Marenka. She had dark brown, shoulder length hair and it was cascaded into short, wavy locks. Her eyes were cold stone and her face was very pale, paler than Marenka's. She had a proud, confident sense around her and she wore a long, green dress, fully flowing which was hunched in the middle, making her stomach tighter and the dress flowed onto the ground. She also had very long fingers and nails which were painted green. Vlack looked into her eyes only to be hissed at.

'Move away Marenka! Master would like me to take him to see him…' she protested, shoving Marenka back. 'Now, go!' she ordered. After she watched Marenka fly away up into the ceiling, her head tilted down towards Vlack who was lounging on the floor, twitching with fear. She laughed, just as painstaking as the other before digging her nails into his feet and dragging him up into the air, before flying away with, also straight through the ceiling.

He felt weak and absolutely hopeless. He was after all a vampire slayer and he had let his guard down. He knew that Zefiyrania was taking him to see their master. Their master of course was the one name, everyone feared. That name was Dracula.

Vlack closed his eyes as he was inhumanely thrown and tossed backwards in the air, in the tight grasp of Zefiyrania. He just hoped that he would just wake up, in a bad dream and everything would be okay. He also pulled his right hand to cover his nose, which was bleeding profusely; running into his eyes, which stung as the cold, rushing of the air hit his eyelids. Zefiyrania laughed as she looked down on her long awaited prey as she flew the air, over Dracula's Castle.

It was a dark, creepy and eerie essence of death as Vlack circled the large, towers, bats flying frantically away. He also didn't dare open his eyes, because of the long, deathly drop below him. The Castle was perched on the edge of a large mountain, surrounded by whirls of thick mist and storms, which hung low, and heavy. A horrible, rotting smell entered Vlack's bleeding nose for a brief second before feeling his stomach churn over and over again. From the noises in which he could audibly hear, it sounded as if Vultures were also about, hanging around the dark skies, the smell of blood making their scences score high. They circled the skies for roughly another three minutes before she landed gracefully on the ground but kicking and throwing Vlack from her, throwing him into a pile of skeletons.

'…Blood, how tasty and refreshing!' she exclaimed, circling him as though she was about to kill him.

'Why don't…you kill me Zefiyrania? Why?' Vlack cautiously asked, looking away from her.

'Why? You don't understand Vlack!' she retorted, scowling at him in utter disbelief. 'My master wants you…'

Vlack was able to sit up, amongst all the bones and skulls. 'I would kill you, you know, if I had the chance!' he argued and threatened, giving his confident levels a good boost.

'But you can't! Can you? You don't have any weapons, daggers, crucifixes and…' she broke off. '…stakes…' she whispered looking at the main entrance to the castle, which was dimly lit.

'I would if I had…'

'Oh, please! You do go on! Now…' she shouted, picking up his feet and dragging him along the snow. Vlack let go of the thoughts of what might happen to him and he amused himself by wondering why it was still snowing. Zefiyrania dug her nails into his ankles as she lead him up to a large, stone entrance door, which soared high up along the depressing walls. 'Off we go...!' she screamed, flying high up into the air with Vlack hanging upside down by the ankle. She let off an unbearable scream, which bounced off from the walls. 'How I like to fly!'

Vlack's stomach churned over, yet again as the whooshing drone of wind passed his mute ears. She flew high up into a dome and then fell back down again, squeezing through a large, gaping gap in the wall, home to many bats, which screeched as they flew in. Zefiyrania landed, but didn't think twice about Vlack and she drove him through the wall; landing on the other side. He was lying there unconscious, waiting for death to hit him in the face.

A deep, softening voice was residing next to him, as he lay there, still unconscious. It sounded as there was some musical percussion in the background but he couldn't be sure. He felt as if he was in heaven but knew he was somewhere far beyond, or below that. It was then, when a cold, deathly breeze, suddenly woke him, making him hurtle forward. He was lying in a large bed, quilted with white and red silk sheets, divine and suitable for comfort. The only source of light was coming from the large, glass window, showing the full moon, being hidden by a sheet of snow. Vlack felt his nose, which seemed to have been healed. Around the room was nothing but darkness however and his deep sleep made it harder for him to see properly. He threw the silk sheets off him and pulled on the nearest dressing gown, which was rested upon the post, at the foot of the bed. The floor was stone and cold and his feet tap-danced the rest of the way, across to the window.

'What has happened?' he asked himself. 'Where am I...?'

A shudder went through him as he heard a noise from behind. 'Shall I tell you where you are Bardolph?' said a deep, stone cold, husky, Transylvanian voice. 'Do you want me to re-tell the past..?'

Vlack hesitated. He dared not to look back as he imagined who it could only be. 'It is I Bardolph! Count Vladimir Dracula, here for revenge!'

Vlack spun round to look into the darkness. Then a shadow moved into the light. It showed a medium-sized man, dressed in nothing but black; black hair, black shoes, and black clothes. His face was as white as the wind and his eyes were stone cold and vexed. 'Don't be scared of me…'

He showed his full body into the moonlight sky; taunting the atmosphere. Dracula hissed and went backwards and forwards, eyeing upon Vlack, who was as nervous as a mouse but didn't show it. 'You know, I can tell how scared a man is by the race of his heartbeat…' gesturing his hand to the rhythm of Vlack's heartbeat; clapping away merrily.

'You make me sick!' Vlack shouted before being pinned against the wall by Dracula's powers.

'What me? Me, make you sick, never! I hardly know you, well, apart from you having the face of your…' Dracula tormented, his eyes fixed upon Vlack's neck.

'Just shut up you vile monster!' Vlack shouted, feeling his neck being punctured by nothing as he struggled along the wall, halfway up.

'I'd be wise if I was you boy…' Dracula insisted, walking further below Vlack. 'You know it's not everyday somebody says that to me…'

'Well they wouldn't would they? They would have been mauled to death with your piercing fangs before they could even say…' Vlack hissed, struggling on the wall.

'Oh, you think so do you? My brides always say that my teeth are the best…' Dracula sarcastically persisted, his fangs growing from within his mouth. He hissed at Vlack before gesturing his hand, with the movement of Vlack's body. Dracula slammed him to the floor with such force, the walls shook. 'Oh, dear…' he lethargically whimpered.

'I…think…you're…disgraceful…' Vlack gradually said, seething with pain. '…I…wish…I…could…kill…you..!'

'Oh, petty me please! The whole world hates me but the thing is; nobody knows I still exist!' Dracula laughed, crossing over the point that nobody cared for Vlack. 'You're here so I can finish your family off, once and for all!'

'Well, you might kill me tonight or whenever you and your doughty brides dig their fangs into me but my son will not fail!' he roared, trying to stand up to regain his confidence but he was in total shock…

'Your son? You don't even have a son…' Dracula droned, looking shocked but he hid his feelings well beneath the blood.

'Oh, yes I do! He might not be born yet but he will do…' Vlack told, before being interrupted by Dracula.

'He's not born yet?' he asked, gleaming with glee all over. Vlack looked worried of what Dracula may do. 'I said is he not born yet?'

Vlack didn't know what to say before he came up with an answer. 'No! He is not born yet and he will never…'

'My brides, come to me!' Dracula shouted, his echo puncturing Vlack's ears that had already had enough of listening. Within a second or so, five beautiful, glamorous, beguiling women; three of which, Vlack had already met, came flying into the room and landing behind Dracula.

'Yes master, you called us…' Zefiyrania cackled, bowing in front of him, her eyes looking upon the slumped Vlack, lying impaled on the floor.

She stood back up and looked at Dracula. 'Dears, lovelies, brides, I need you to do an errand for me…' he began, looking at his ravishing brides, all looking bright and alert, ready for a challenge. However, the mad and wild one, Marenka had traces of blood trickling from her lips.

'Anything for you master…' the red-haired one said, whom Vlack noticed as being the alluring Alishka, he had met in the woods on Christmas Day. Vlack slouched on the floor as he listened to the conversation.

Dracula looked behind his shoulder, staring upon Vlack. He licked his lips before turning back to his brides, all waiting food. 'Now, our guest has some 'business' he needs us to attend to and I thought, my five brides would be suitable for the job…' Dracula pressed on being pampered by his brides in his arms, who were all hissing gently at his neck as though he was their king.

'Oh, thank you master, we will do our best…' said the Chinese bride who was in the middle of the bunch, reaching her hand up to his neck. She had long flowing black hair and a white, powdered face, which gleamed in the dim light. She also wore a silver dress, exactly the same principle as the other sisters.

'Thank you Jia-Lei …' Dracula formed. 'Now, I need you girls to go on feast on the villagers and bring back all the people and make sure you don't fail me this time!' he roared, flying his brides up into the air, giving them the edge to go. After their laughs had died out in the distance, Dracula turned to face Vlack again, with a big smile on his evil face.

'Now, who will be left in your pathetic little life Vlack!' he chanted, kicking Vlack in the stomach making him squirm with pain. 'Get ready to die..!'

Vlack flinched backwards as he saw Dracula move in towards him; fangs fully showing and ready for a bite. 'My son will make you pay Count!' he roared, preparing for death as his neck was stroked by Dracula's finger. 'My son will not fault, never…'

'Oh, how pleasing! If I can kill you, then I will certainly be able to kill him!' Dracula shouted, taking his form of a winged monster. He then raised Vlack's head sharply and lowered his own head down towards Vlack's neck. Vlack's heavy shouts and screams died down as Dracula dug his sharp fangs into his neck, draining every last drop of blood Vlack carried. The kicks and shouts of Vlack were no longer and an eerie death smell filled the darkened room. Dracula dropped the dead body on the floor while he licked his own lips. The metallic taste of blood was really refreshing to him, seeing as he was dead.

Dracula looked at Vlack's dead body. 'The Vlack family will live no longer!' he chanted, as he danced away, flowing with a melody which filled the room. Then, with a sudden gush of wind, he was gone. All was left of Vlack, was his frail skeleton lying in a bundle on the fall. Would this be the end of the world, or was this a new challenge man had to face up to?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**MEMORIES LONG FORGOTTEN**

**_Bucharest, Romania Monday 11th, 1911_**

'Tell me more!' he demanded, throwing down the parchment onto the table, knocking over the last ink cartridge.

'There is nothing to tell sir! Please listen!'

'I want to know more about my father's disappearance!' the strange man ordered, staring at the parchment closely, reading over and over again. 'Please, tell me more…'

The official thought twice before speaking again. 'Sir, I'm afraid your father, Bardolph Van Vlack is…' he solemnly began.

'Is what? Is what?' the unknown man interrupted, shaking violently.

'Please, sir let me finish. Now, sit down for gods sake!' the official commanded, gesturing over to a wooden seat next to the table, filled with piles upon piles of parchment. 'Your father, Bardolph Van Vlack, is believed to be…be…be…' he stammered, trying for a better alternative of his figure of speech.

'…be…be…be…what then?' the man interrupted, yet again looking for answers. 'I've been waiting nine whole years to find out! Please don't let me down please, I just want to know what happened to my father on the year of 1888…'

The official stopped speaking. He looked into the stranger's eyes and looked away, sadly depressed. 'Sit down. There is a lot to go over…' he told, making an intriguing point on how to control anger. '…please, Bardolph, can you listen…'

The man the official was speaking to of the son of the very own, Bardolph Van Vlack the third, who was killed by Dracula. When Dracula's brides terrorised the village, the night his father died, Kana ran away with the loyal servant William into the high mountains to take cover. Luckily they escaped without harm and fled the country but it was a shame that it could not be said for her husband. Days went, years past and still there was no sign of her husband returning home and she was left her to bring up their child. She named the boy, Bardolph after her husband.

'Fine…' Bardolph grunted. Anyone could have said that he was a spitting image of his late father; the hair, the clothes, the full nature was all the same. He awkwardly sat on the wooden chair in front of the table. 'Carry on!' he demanded, throwing his fist onto the desk.

'Well…' the man stuttered, thinking of words to say; trying his best not to insult him. '…I'm afraid to tell you, but your father, well, he…is…dead!'

A sudden shock of depressing anxiety swept over him; his eyes beginning to water. He was lost for words because this was the first time in a long while, where he had been told this troublesome news he was dreading to hear. 'How?' he bleakly asked.

'Well, that's about it! We don't know anymore…' the official cautiously answered, hoping that Van Vlack would not knock over anymore of his prized ink cartridges. 'If you went back to Transylvania, maybe you would find out!' he suggested, slapping his hands onto the slanted pile of parchments, ready to catch them if they did fall over.

'Back to Transylvania, but why may I ask?' Van Vlack added, looking slightly puzzled. 'Why, Transylvania?'

'Well, that's where your father lived before he died…' he yet again answered the awkaward answers. '…and your mother!' he bluntly added.

'My mother, but she now lives in England!' shouted Van Vlack, raising an eyebrow to the official.

'I know you may be in shock but I could help…'

Van Vlack stared at him; looking querulous and cantankerous. 'I don't need any help!' he stubbornly exposed, wiping away the last trail of tears from his face. He eventually got up and strode over to the door. 'Before I go, I would like to say thank you in your findings of my late father…'

'Thank you Mr. Van Vlack, thank you!' the official pampered, feeling proud.

The official sat and watched Van Vlack leave the room and out through the door. Van Vlack then went striding out into yet another, cold, crisp, winter's morning. The sun had only started to break through the clouds; and the bustling noise of the cities commuters were enough to clog anyone's nose. He started to walk when he had to suddenly give way to a large horse and wagon, which flew straight past him. 'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' he shouted back, regaining his conscious nerve of a bundle of nerves. The thought of his father being dead shocked him within but he didn't want to show it. After all he had never met his father. What if he was a mad, raving lunatic?

As he carried on walking the tight, narrow streets, he pulled his long leather coat around him more, so he could feel warmer. His heavy, metal boots hit the floor with gigantic, almighty thuds. He then thought about his mother; she had never told him about his father. He stood still in the middle of the busy roads, totally oblivious to what was around him.

'Hey mate, move off from the road!'

'Come on, move!'

'We have got errands to run you know!'

Van Vlack looked up and witnessed, to his horror, that he was surrounded by people; people with sharpened pitchforks and knives at the ready. He stepped back, only to be poked in the back by some more pitchforks. 'I'm sorry' he apologetically answered. 'I'm deeply sorry…'

'And so you should be, stranger!' one man said, leading the angry mob of a crowd. 'No go! Before we feed you to the bears…' he finally ordered. With this, Van Vlack was able to squeeze past and out of the crowd, narrowly missing the sharp end of one of the pitchforks as he did so. He was watched carefully as he made his way up a small mound and then back down again.

'I was lucky there!' he mumbled to himself, pulling down his hat, in line of his frown, which was mad, stricken as ever. He carried on walking through the city; looking up at the sky every so often which had turned to a dark, lilac colour. 'How beautiful' he thought to himself, before stubbing his toe on a small boulder. 'Ouch!' shouted Van Vlack, rubbing it madly, drawing detailed attention to himself.

After the pain and the swelling went down, he ventured on further, not knowing where he would be sleeping that night. All he could think about was his father; what was he like? Who was he? Where did he come from? What happened and how did he die? The dark, lilac coloured sky went very quickly and brought a heavy, depressing thick black colour instead. Forks of lightning occasionally lit up the sky and unfortunately the storm brought heavy rain as well. The rain didn't bother Van Vlack however. He carried on walking slowly through the city without a care in the world. Somehow, he was going to find out how his father died and he didn't care how.

'Morning sir, up you get! Sir!' whispered a voice, talking to Van Vlack. 'Come on now, get up!'

Van Vlack suddenly woke up. He was lying on a pile of hay and straw and at the side of him was a peasant woman, trying desperately to wake him but she now succeeded.

'Oh, I'm sorry Ma, do excuse me…' he apologised, waking his tired and heavy eyes.

'Don't worry! Come inside, I've fixed you up some breakfast, look's like you could do with something to eat for the journey!' she kindly told, putting her arm around his arm. 'Come on now, let's get you inside boy…'

The peasant woman sat watching Van Vlack eat. She was very grubby but had a good, clean sense around her. She wore an overall with a pink-cooking apron over the top of that. Her hair was brown and curly and she was about the age of fifty-something. 'What do you think?' she asked.

Van Vlack chewed the last piece of bacon before he spoke again. 'Very nice! Thank you so much…'

'No need! If you're still hungry boy, there is plenty more where that came from!'

He felt his stomach growl with pleasure. 'If you don't mind!' he eventually said. Well, he hadn't eaten for days on end, so why couldn't he at least fill his stomach up now? The woman poured him the last remainder of beans away from a small pot, onto his plate. 'Thanks…'

'Seems like you have been needing it for a while!' she spoke, her voice full of laughter.

Van Vlack went along with the mild joke. 'Yes, definitely!' he jerked, smiling for no apparent reason.

He ate more and more until his stomach couldn't take anymore food and he plunged down onto one of the chairs by the fire. It was a very cosy room indeed; carpets, the fire, chairs, lights and the decorative touch all added in the result of pure comfort. Pictures of the woman and children were surrounding the fireplace. He then thought about his father even more; his chin sinking deep onto his chest.

'Are you alright dear?' the woman asked, walking out from the kitchen and neatly placing herself on the opposite chair. 'What's ever the matter?'

He looked up at her; taking his chin away from his chest. He sighed and looked at the photographs, which stood out from the fireplace wall. 'My father, well…' he began but then thought: 'should I be telling her this? She is a stranger after all and what if she…' He then cleared his throat, wiping away a tear, which accidentally fell from his left eye. 'My father, well he is…dead, I've only just found out, yesterday to be precise!' he sobbed, covering his hands in front of his face in shame.

'Oh you poor dear!' she wept, sitting next to Van Vlack, who was in floods of tears. 'Don't be ashamed! You've got nothing to be ashamed of!'

'I never even knew him!' he cried out, wiping his wet, salty hands as he did so. 'I never even knew him!' he repeated, feeling utterly ashamed.

'Why? What ever happened to him?' the woman asked, placing her long, fragile fingers onto his head. 'What ever happened to him?'

Van Vlack sobbed even more but knew he had to stand up to his fears. He had to at least tell someone what happened. He took his hands away from his rosy face and cleared his throat. She listened in closer, her ear moving towards Van Vlack's mouth. 'Well…' he began, clearing his throat yet again determined he would not cry. '…he well, I went to the Official…Government today, to find out about my father's disappearance. You see, he disappeared the day before I was born, so I was inquisitively determined to find out what happened when I was able to leave home…' he stopped speaking, to clear his throat yet again. He then began talking again, more fluently, '…So I came here, to eventually find out, and I did…'

'Whatever did they say child?' the woman interrupted, keen to know what happened.

'Well, eventually they said he was dead, he was dead even before I was born. They found my father's body in Transylvania…' he sobbed, the feeling of determination, draining out of him every second. 'I never even knew him!' he repeated, his eyes stinging rapidly.

'Come here, dear child!' she warmly said, wrapping her loving arms around him to comfort him even more. 'Everything will work out, trust me!'

Van Vlack released himself from her warm arms. 'I do have a mother, she might know more…' he suggested, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

'Where does your mother live..?' she asked, a certain disarray covering over her face.

'Er… England, I think… London!' he shouted quietly out, rising from the chair. 'Yes, London! I was brought up in England as a child!'

'You seem to be a human of many voyagers!' she added. Van Vlack just smiled at her, even though he didn't know what she had meant. 'I'll bring you a nice, warm cup of tea, me dear!' she said, hobbling out from her seat to walk over to the kitchen.

Van Vlack sat in his seat thinking about all the possibilities he could find out from his mother. A few minutes later and the old woman came out of the kitchen carrying two dainty cups of tea; each splashing out from the sides. 'Oh, I'm very sorry!' the woman apologised, handing out a half-empty cup of tea.

'It's excellent!' he recommend, taking a long-lasting sip. He felt the warmth of the cup as he cradled it in his hands before placing it down on the nearest wooden table; compact with books and silver jewellery. 'Thank you!'

'It's my pleasure dear…' she answered, looking for a name to call him by.

'Bardolph, Bardolph Van Vlack, is my name mam!' he replied, taking the cup into his hands again.

She surveyed him with a watchful eye; as if she was in fear of him. '…Van…Vlack…' she murmured, pointing her longest finger at him.

'Yes, son of…'

'Vlack!' she screamed. 'But…I never, knew!' she roared, taking her finger down and placing it on her apron.

'What ever is the matter?' Van Vlack asked looking worried and sceptical.

'Your father, that's what!' she answered. 'I knew him from being a child… I lived across the road… I helped both your parents one night…'

'Helped with what?' he asked.

'My name Bardolph is Lira du Roux, I lived across the road…' she vividly told. Van Vlack stopped his mouth from moving. 'I was there the night your father was killed…'

'How do you know!' he angrily shouted, standing up on his feet. 'How do you know!'

'Because your mother told me! He was murdered by the most in-famous, treacherous, blood-sucking killer known on this planet…' she roared, also standing up to try and meet Van Vlack's height.

'What? Who? Murdered, but…'

'Yes…' she slowly answered, the drones of cars dying down. '…he was killed by Dracula!'

Van Vlack fell onto the nearby seat in shock. He knew who Dracula was. He knew that he was a killer. He knew he was a vampire…

'Are you alright dear boy…' she worriedly asked, sitting back down, only to watch tears run down his face. 'I'm so sorry, but you had to know!'

He was lost in rumours. Rumours and stories had filled his head up completely, blocking any escape routes. Van Vlack stood up and started to walk to the door.

'Where are you going may I ask?' Lira shrilled, a face of shock and bereavement over her wrinkly face.

'Thank you Lira for your hospitality, but I must be going now!' he explained.

'But where are you going to go?'

'Go? I'm going back to England!'

Lira sat there and watched Van Vlack leave. He had no idea of how he was going to get to England but he knew somehow he would. After all he did manage to trek across France, Germany and parts of Romania, which lasted roughly five months. 'No, I don't think so…' he thought to himself before hopping onto a cart, full with hay bales. And off he went, into the setting sun and cold breeze, not knowing where his journey would end up…

By next morning, Van Vlack woke up with a sore head; the rhythmic movements of the hay bales had been at a constant up and down beat. He carefully opened his eyes and grunted. All that he could see for miles upon miles were the large, snowed valleys and hills. Bare patches of grass sparkled here and there but that was about all.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself, trying not to think. He sat up and rubbed his head slowly, trying to soothe the ache. The cart hit a large rock and it jolted the carriage. 'Ouch!' he yelled, covering his mouth quickly so that the driver, who ever he was, could not hear. 'The sooner I get off of here the better…'

The cart came to a sudden holt and jousted Van Vlack out of the carriage; making him land on the muddy floor in a heap. He grunted, even louder and pressed himself up from the mud, which covered his stomach. He saw the driver clambering down from his seat and go and pat the five or six Russian Heavy Draft horses; all clean and precisely in line. Van Vlack hoisted himself up from the back of the cart and stood watching from behind, watching every move the man made. From what Van Vlack could see, the man wore scraggy overalls and long wellington boots, covered in nothing but mud. From the back of his head, his hair was faint, greasy and brown. The man turned round and spotted the foot of Van Vlack.

'Oi you! Come here and show your face!' the man bawled out, spittle dribbling from his mouth as he did so.

Van Vlack hesitated and swung his body round the back of the cart; so the smeary man could not see him but it mattered none the same.

'Are you deaf or what?' he shouted again, moving towards the back end of the cart. 'Come on, show your face!'

Van Vlack heard the footsteps the man made; every time the thud getting louder and preferably closer. He clutched his head and stood out from behind the cart to meet the scraggy old man. 'Yes?' Van Vlack rudely asked.

'Are you deaf or what? Hang on a minute! What were you doing behind me' cart!' the old man bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth to meet Van Vlack's cheeks. 'Answer me then lad?'

'Er… I come from, Burachest and…' Van Vlack begun, thinking of what to say and how to put about it, '…and… I just stumbled across your wonderful cart, how coincidental is that?' he finally asked, lying between his teeth.

The old, frumpy man observed him for a few moments before he spoke again. 'Very well lad, but what is your name that you go by?' he sceptically asked, watching every move Van Vlack made.

Van Vlack paused before speaking considering the consequences. 'Van Vlack sir!' he gloated, although he felt a strike of shame thunder past him.

The man stood up straight. 'Van Vlack hey?' Funny name never heard of it!' he proceeded, turning away from him. 'Good day mate!'

Van Vlack stood silent for a few long seconds before he watched the man climb back up to the driver's seat. As soon as the horse's hooves had touched the ground, it was Van Vlack's cue to hop onboard again. It was going to be another rough ride as the cart started to proceed up a steep and windy, treacherous mount of a hill; which was of course, going to recall some great difficulty.

A horrible, blustery storm had brewed up once again over the hills of Carpathia. The cart trundled along; the rocky surface as it headed upwards. The sheer noise of the storm was enough to wake Van Vlack up, once again.

'What's going on?' he said dreamily, realising where he was. The silhouette of the man driving was fully visible, to a lantern, which was hooked on a pole beside him, which flickered in the wind. He spat some hay out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes. 'Dear me, I am tired!' he said, knowing he was only talking to himself, as he did that a lot just recently.

The cart passed over a rock and the noise of one of the horses ringed Van Vlack's brain to work in function. 'What is happening?' he thought, then the cart came to a sudden stop. Van Vlack carefully crouched behind the nearest hay bale and witnessed the old man step down from his seat to go and inspect the noise from one of his horses.

'What is the matter…' a long, slicing noise and a splutter was only heard from after then and blood spurted up on the carts cover, staining places here and there. Van Vlack knew the man was dead but who had just killed him was his main worry.

Van Vlack went lower into the hay bale as he saw numerous silhouettes, shadow the carts cover.

'What shall we do with the body?' cackled a low, dumb woman's voice. 'Shall we take him back to the master?'

'Are you out of your mind, Marenka!' the other shouted, sounding confident and high-pitched. 'We don't bring back dead bodies – you need to learn sister bride…' she informed, walking over to the cliff edge; her silhouette disappearing from Van Vlack's sight.

The other silhouette followed and faintly disappeared and all could be heard was a large, whooshing breeze and then they were out of sight completely, fading into the moonlight. Van Vlack cautiously clambered out from behind the cart and witnessed a trail of blood overhead. Then from behind one of the horses lay the man's body; he had been beheaded…

Van Vlack took control of the horses and carried the journey onwards and upwards. He felt a little guilty about the man's death but his main problem was who had just killed him; no trail of evidence or any witnesses (apart from himself but he was too scared to save the man's life).

He sighed at the thought but rose his head high and whipped the horses, which galloped onwards. He lowered his hat to cover his eyes as rain hit him from every angle and direction.

Morning came and it also brought with it some warm weather. Van Vlack woke from behind the cart and looked refreshed and happy but then looked at the bloodstained sheet, which then brought back bad memories from the night before. He yawned, stretched and went over to pat the nearest horse, which shook its winter coat. 'Good boy…' he said calmly, '…good boy…'

The horse then stomped its right hoof. 'What's the matter boy, tell me anything that happened last night…' he pondered. It was a horse after all and he really wasn't expecting a full description. The horse neighed and nodded its head. Van Vlack followed the horses head movements, which pointed over to a small village. A dense forest surrounded little houses, which made it very spooky. 'Nice place that!' he sarcastically said, pulling himself up onto the driver's seat before ordering the horses on. The cold, rushing air was filling his lungs once more as he took a deep breath of the air.

As he rode the horses through the small village, he made many people's heads turn. He politely smiled to everyone who looked but knew he would give him or her a punch in the nose, but he knew that wouldn't be a very warm welcoming. He took a deep breath as many of the faces started to whisper of the newcomer. Van Vlack rode the horses and the cart further up the narrow streets before coming to a holt in the middle of the town square; the sunrays making the place a lot more welcoming and warmer than Burachest. He stepped down from the driver's seat and proceeded through the crowds; trying to ignore the passing comments, which he could vaguely hear. He walked over to a large barn, with a sign hung over the roof saying, 'Town Hall'.

As he entered the room, many voices came to a sudden stop as though someone had paused time. 'Hello?' he asked, looking for a welcoming response. Nobody answered so he carried on walking to a small box in the corner with a shrewd woman sat in it. 'May I please ask your assistance on enquiring where I may be able to stay for the night…'

The shrewd woman moved uncomfortably on her seat. 'No…' was the response, her voice very informal. She sat on a wooden chair, in front of an oak desk full of papers, parchments and inkbottles. She looked very professional; her hair in a bun; a black suit and a white blouse and small, breakable glasses. 'And…' she questioned, still feeling his presence dangerous to her.

'Well, I would like to stay the night…' he began before she broke his sentence with a loud jerk and a grunt.

'We don't accept _strangers_!' she persisted, her voice now very annoying, like young schoolgirls. 'I'm sorry but you can't stay the night…'

'Yes, but…'

'No buts young man! No go, shoo!' she shouted, making a performance. 'GO!' she finally shouted, standing to her feet, only making the size of about a larger dwarf.

'Fine… I'm going…' he enquired, trying not to make a performance. What was the matter with the people round here?

He left the Town Hall with glaring eyes and it still hit him when he walked outside. He stopped, took another deep breath before heading into the crowd of faces. Faint whispers flooded his ears from all around and only the distant noises of carts going past was only audibly heard. The crunching of his foot to the ground was menacing; as though a giant had destroyed the land below.

Van Vlack only made it to the foot of his cart before one squirmy, man came standing in front of him. He stood hunchbacked and his eyes were popping out of its sockets. His hair was long, dark and wavy and wore on top of that a dirty, flea-ridden hat with a small hunch on top of that. He stood hands on shoulders, looking perplexed and cross.

'Who dares trespass our lands you stranger…' he bluntly grunted, his eyes shifting around. Van Vlack didn't answer; he was to busy watching and observing his moving eyes.

'Er… my name is Van Vlack…' he stuttered, watching his own back as men with swords came behind him.

'Van Vlack, huh?' he observed and grunted. He limped slightly on his right leg as he moved over to a large canvas, filled with bushes and roses. 'Take the petal of this rose, eat it and then it will see your fate…' he whispered, plucking a bright, deathly petal from the nearby bush. 'Here take it!' he ordered, shoving it in front of his nose; with fragrance and beauty filling his brain.

Van Vlack took the large petal from his hand and looked at it. 'Why?' he finally asked. The man twitched. 'Thank you…' he regretfully said, taking a small bit of the petal.

It felt as if poison was running down his throat; so with sense, he spat it back up again. 'Oh, looks as if your fate is bad, Van Vlack…' he pressed, smirking as he walked away and out of scene. Van Vlack was left coughing…

'Looks like you could do with a cup of tea…' said a faint voice from behind him. 'Come on, follow me Bardolph!'

Van Vlack followed a short woman with long, blond, curly locks. She led him into a small in-keep before sitting him down on some bales of hay. 'I'm sorry but I don't know you…' he asked, trying to speak to her face but she disappeared behind a pillar.

She came into view with Van Vlack from behind the pillar. 'Course you do! It's me, we met at the Dinner Party in Vulcan, remember?' she asked. Van Vlack stared at her. 'It's me, Georgette!'

No bells rung inside Van Vlack's head. Instead it was filled with emptiness, thinking that she was some sort of a madwoman. 'I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't even know you!' he protested but it was just like talking to a brick wall.

'No silly! It's me, Georgette! Your name is, is…is…' she began, trying to think of his first name.

'Bardolph?' he replied hesitantly. 'You don't know me!'

'Course I do! Your name is Bardolph, stupid! Get it right!' she shouted, her face flushing red with embarrassment.

'Look… I'm sorry but you have must have mistaken me for someone else!' he tried to explain whilst taking a cup of tea she had made.

'Don't play _stupid _with me! We met in Transylvania!' she piped, trying to let Van Vlack understand.

'No, I'm sorry but I've never met you! I've never been to Transylvania and that is that!' he shouted, making Georgette's eyes water.

'Well, you don't have to shout!' she wept, wiping her eyes with a neatly folded napkin. 'That's all I need I my life… someone shouting at me!'

Van Vlack felt angry and sorry for her as she cried in front of him. 'I'm… I'm, sorry…' he began, trying to comfort her by wrapping his arms round her shoulders. 'I'm sorry…'

She released herself from his arms. 'It's very nice of you to say that, Bardolph!' she politely said, sounding very womanly. 'Thank you, very much…'

'Not to worry Georgette. I _was_ a little harsh on you a little while ago…' he apologised, sighing as she squared up.

Georgette smiled back. 'Come meet my family…'

'You have family?' he sparkly asked. 'Well… you are a woman with many hidden…'

She turned round. 'No, my parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, great grandparents, nieces, nephews, cousins…'

'Oh, all right…' he said, sounding aghast at the long family line she was speaking of.

Georgette led him outside and up along the main street where many people ignored him, thankfully. 'This way, follow me!' she gleefully said, grabbing Van Vlack's wrist to pull him up to a large set of iron gates; as though they were the guards of a castle of some description. 'Here it is…' she added, 'Welcome to my home!'

'You are a princess?' he asked her as they walked up a forest-filled driveway. 'Seriously, are you a princess?'

'Well, sort of, it's mainly my elder sister, Gabriela who is the princess…' she told, sounding disappointed.

'You sound disappointed…' he told her as she sighed before entering a large cove, banded with holly and mistletoe; it wasn't even Christmas. 'You wish you was a princess…'

She coughed. 'Mark my words, I _am _a _princess!_' she beckoned, 'just not like the others. I never did well in school and that here so I never went! Oh it sounds ridiculous, me opening out to a total stranger!'

They walked to the oaken door, with heavy handles and locks. 'Nice place!' he admired, looking around the place.

'Thank you!' she answered, opening the door. 'Here we are, welcome to my home!' she told, closing the door behind them.

'Wonderful!' he gasped, looking at the sparkling chandeliers and red carpets which was the base of a beautiful, golden, grand-staircase. A magnificent grand, deluxe piano sat in the middle of the hall; displaying bravura and total splendour.

'Glad you like!' she whispered as she walked over to the base of the staircase. 'Come and meet my family…'

'Are you sure, I mean…' he pondered, looking at the clothes he was wearing. 'I'm practically dressed in rags! Dressing up isn't my sort of thing…'

'So? It will be nice to have a _rebel _in the palace!' she laughed sarcastically. She then moved up the staircase, daintily putting her foot onto the marble.

'How long have you lived here?' he asked, unaware that they went up the staircase without talking, 'I never knew the King had children…'

'Well, you know, my father likes to keep things under-wrap. He says it's for the best most of the time…' she added, sighing out of one of the windows as she did so; her breath smothering the windowpane. 'If only I could be like all the other people…'

'Come on! I'm sure royalty and the life isn't all that bad…' he granted without thinking, 'It can't be that bad!'

'How do you know? How possibly could you know? You hardly know me!' she shouted, taking a breath, 'go away! I demand you to be taken away! SOLDIERS!'

'No wait, I'm sorry Georgette, please forgive me!' he worriedly shouted, as the echo of armour and heavy footsteps of around ten or so men, drew nearer and nearer.

'Don't give me that!' she prowled hastily, 'up here my soldiers, up here!'

Van Vlack turned his back from Georgette to witness an array swarm of silver armour, underneath, brutal and murderous guards, waiting to pounce on him. They moved up closer and drew their swords; to meet Van Vlack's, who was shaking his steadily.

A door to his left opened and brought out two tall figures; each with their own sword. They stomped across the landing and when their figures were fully visible…

'Daddy, Viktor, thank god you are here!' she pathetically whimpered, falling into Viktor's arms; who was strong, handsome and had long, brown hair which fell onto his back.

'It's alright dear sister, it's alright, father will take care of this…' Viktor said looking sternly at his father who stood behind him, hands on hips. Viktor took Georgette back through the door and out of sight. Van Vlack was now sandwiched between soldiers on his right, and by another on his right. The light shone on the last remaining figure.

'What is your name young man?' said the cold, husky voice that stood firmly on the ground, a trace of English through his accent.

Van Vlack cleared his throat and his head stung as he did so. 'Bardolph Van Vlack sir…' he said quietly.

'Do you know who I am, Bardolph?' he asked, circling around him, fists clenched. He came into the bright light for Van Vlack to see. 'I am the King of Romania!' he told.

He was very tall and quite ugly, a long wavy beard locking onto his chest. He wore long purple and gold robes and on his bald head, stood his crown, filled with jewels from across the world. Van Vlack couldn't speak; he was too worried about his fate.

'Bow then?' he ordered, trying to make him feel weak and useless. Van Vlack bowed onto his knees but stood up again quickly to meet the King.

'I'd like to know what has happened with my daughter. Such a stranger like you shouldn't be with a princess…'

'Well, your daughter invited me here…'he said fondly, trying to make his point be heard.

The King laughed with a pitch of sarcasm. 'Don't be stupid Bardolph! You thought you would come with a princess and oh, yes, rob all the money and fortunes we have inherited!'

'I would do nothing of such a thing!' Van Vlack shouted, turning away.

'There we are, now you know how to behave… such a commoner you are anyway…' the King retorted, being ever so pleased with himself.

'Guards!' he then ordered, making Van Vlack jump, 'take him away!'

A few seconds of memorabilia went flooding past him before being manhandled by the arms; before being dragged down the stairs and into a small, creepy, dungeon style prison. 'Get off me!' he shouted as he was thrown into the cell.

'Nighty, night, sleep tight, don't let the _zombies _get to 'ya!' one of the guards said joyfully. Then with a thud, the prison cell door closed with the jingle of locking keys. The footsteps of the guards died down, away in the distance before Van Vlack made a move. He couldn't have done anything to stop this. The little toe-rag of a girl set him up…

He fell straight to sleep the moment his head touched the wooden bed. How on earth he had fallen to sleep on that, he would never know. The peacefulness he was in was soothing to his pounding, throbbing head. It was if he had landed gracefully in heaven but he was for sure heaven was no creepy, dark mountain. Something was very odd about his dream tonight, something very odd.

The clicking and jangling of the unlocking keys woke a dreary Van Vlack the next morning. He rubbed his sore head before focusing his vision to see an ugly, scruffy, fat man handing him a plate, which on it contained some source of eatable substance. The man went closer in to view the newcomer and grunted. His bad breath was too over-powering for Van Vlack's senses.

''Ere, take it or else!' the man grunted, throwing the plate across the floor. 'I'll be back in a bit, mark me words!'

'Thanks…' Van Vlack drearily said, slithering across the floor to where the plate lay; filled with a small ration of toast. 'Really appetising!' he remarked, taking a small bite from the burnt corner.

It wasn't the best meal he had ever tasted but it was enough for where he was. In a prison cell, locked up by the King of Romania. What else could happen to him? Execution, perhaps? 'No!' he thought, but then had a flashback when he witnessed the execution of Charlizik Beroshiv, which he witnessed when he was only a boy. He spread himself out on the cold, damp floor, hearing the noises from the gardens outside – it was full of laughter and happiness. He pushed himself up and looked out from the small grate, which was on-looking the gardens. There he saw, what must be the King's family; playing crochet in a garden filled with honeysuckle and roses. It seemed like paradise for a second but then he realised that he was far from that; only a vision of the rich society and underlined poor. He slumped back onto the floor and covered his ears; the shouts of laughter were clogging up his brain; he couldn't take it being surrounded by four, black walls. He needed to escape from here and fast.

Van Vlack stood back up again and looked out of the small grate. On the plush gardens he saw Georgette, in her casual dress playing crochet and laughing with her older sisters. She had obviously forgotten about him. Beside the group of children, there was a petite table, dressed with linen, filled with teacups, cakes and croissants. Sat at the table was a pair of young women; one a lot older than the other. The one on the right sat uncomfortably on her chair; hair tied up into an over-exaggerated bun; had a beautiful, peach dress and her eyes were cold as stone, watching the children.

'Be careful with what you are playing wiz!' she shouted, putting her hand to mouth. 'Grevishk, Hanna, Louisa, Marietta…' she continued. Beside her on the left, slouched the other woman. She looked very pretty and had brown, locks which gently cascaded down to her shoulders. Very small she was, she sat nervously and watchfully, tooting at her mother everytime she complained.

'Oh, mother please! You do go on!' she complained, sitting up in her chair before storming off from the gardens, looking livid.

Her mother, who went by the name of Kazavika Haifa was probably the country's most hated Queen. She had been horrible to the city and taunted those who were poorer than her, even though through her childhood she once herself grew up in a middle-class family household before meeting the King. Speaking of the King, he made an entrance onto the grounds; being watched by an angry Van Vlack.

Van Vlack watched in anger as he watched the King sit down beside his wife, to watch his children play. Footsteps could be heard coming into the dungeons, so with instinct, Van Vlack fell to the ground, pretending to be asleep.

'I hate my family so much…' the angry voice tempered. The voice of a young woman's stopped as soon as she stopped in front of the cell where Van Vlack was lying, disgruntled on the floor. 'Excuse me!' she faintly said.

She stopped outside the iron bars of Vlack's prison cell and observed him. 'It's not a Zoo, you know!' he pathetically said, freeing himself from the floor. 'Can you get me out of here?'

'Why would I do that?' she argued.

'Toying around are we?' he said, holding onto the bars. 'I don't like people who _mess _me around…'

She dug her hand into one of her pockets and brought out a bundle of old-fashioned style keys. 'Oh, look what I found…' she said sarcastically, 'maybe my hand will _slip _into the lock and unlock the door..?'

'Why don't you, go on…' he begged, looking for a glimmer of hope, 'please…'

'Or maybe, it won't…' she giggled, putting the keys back into her side pocket. She then looked at him smiling. 'My father put you in here for a reason and it's a pretty good reason as well!'

'Do you believe everything your sister tells you?' he asked.

'How do you know – I mean, yes, of course…'

'…You don't!' he sparked in, making her lose track. She shook her head and started pacing up and down the cell.

'Do you know who I am?' she asked, a strike of confidence in her.

'A princess, for a guess?' he amused himself, moving away from the bars.

'You're pretty good Van Vlack!' she began, reaching for the keys once more. 'I never doubted you…'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I believe _your _side of the story. Not my sisters, nor my fathers…' she told, placing the longest key into the rusty lock.

'Thank you princess…' he thanked.

'Don't call me princess, call me Gabriela, that's my name!' she retorted, turning the key slowly round in the lock.

'Gabriela, Gabriela, you don't seem a Gabriela…' he chuckled. 'I mean you're more of a Anna…'

'Not my sister!' she argued, turning the key the other way, 'Apologise this instance!'

Van Vlack was never going to apologise but this was a matter of freedom. 'Sorry…' he whispered and his face lifted as he saw the cell door opening. He was finally free. 'Thank you Gabriela, thank you!'

'It's my pleasure! Now, you'll need to take a passage to your left at the end of this corridor. That leads out onto the lawns, then be careful of more guards and quickly enter the Forest. From there head for the centre, where you'll meet me…'

'Meet me?' he questioned, looking sceptic. 'Why?'

'Because I'm coming with you or I'll report you and you'll be executed, now go!'

Van Vlack took no chances whatsoever and made a dash for it – to the end of the dark, corridor. He wondered why she wanted to join him – a young girl of all people. He went down a narrow, step of stairs, which then lead out into the lawns like she said. He was careful of any guards and was lucky enough to cut through the garden's unseen. He entered the Forest and had no idea of where he was going apart from trying to head into the middle. Bushes and large trees blocked any ray of sunlight, which happened to streak through. He trekked the last part through some prickly bushes before bumping into a large open area, where on the middle of the floor, stood a large oak tree. All could be heard was the shrieks and cries of vultures above, stalking over Van Vlack.

'Gabriela? Hello? Gabriela are you here?' he shouted, his echo ricocheting off from the bare, wooden trees. The sky had turned dark almost instantaneously, creating an eerie atmosphere. It went cold and his breath could be seen in front of his face. No light was ablaze; he was alone, unarmed and desperate to leave…

A crashing sound had suddenly rung through his ears, making his head hurt even more. He couldn't understand why it had suddenly turned dark when it had only just been midday. Something started to circle him, the audibly heard crunching of feet on the ground scared him even more.

'Hello? Who goes there? Show yourself now!' he demanded, his voice shaking nervously. Another crash surrounded him, this time even closer than before. A shrilly, cold, laugh echoed through the air and bounced into Vlack's eardrum making him realise that it was no human laugh.

He turned round with a watchful eye to where the source of the noise came from but it ricocheted from every angle, making it harder for Vlack. Something was eyeing him, hungry, thirsty for blood, daring for revenge…

A cold, sudden gush of wind blew past him and then a blaze of light, flickered before him, in which a silhouette of a person, came walking to him. He stepped back but tripped over his own feet and fell hard on the floor, breaking his elbow as it smashed hard onto a sharp rock. The same laugh was heard again, painfully and menacingly. The silhouette came closer and a smell of blood hung heavy under Vlack's nose. The person or something crouched down towards Vlack and he could suddenly see that it was a woman. A woman with very sharp fangs for teeth…

He managed to hit her hard in the face with the un-broken arm, which made her fall back. He quickly stood up, holding his broken arm, which pained as he tried to focus upon the woman. She flew back down to meet him. The woman was dressed in a long, flowing yellow garment, which cascaded down to her feet. She was a black woman with long, white hair, which flew down her back. Her eyes were dark brown and looking livid. She moved closer to Vlack to remained still and forceful. She was of course, a vampire…

'Get away from me you animal!' he whimpered, holding up a large, sharp bough, from where he picked off the ground. 'Go on disappear!'

She laughed loud and hard, her beautiful essence disappearing. Her fangs was Vlack's main worry but he didn't know what to do, he had never met a vampire before, he didn't even know one existed up until this point.

'How long it has been…' she hissed. 'How long it has been…'

'What do you mean?' he asked stepping back, keeping the bough in front of him.

'You know what I mean Van Vlack, you know what I mean…' she giggled, coming in closer to view Vlack even more.

'I'll kill you!' he threatened but all she did was laugh.

'You? Kill me? No, I don't think so…' she begun. 'It's more like… I KILL YOU!' And within an instance she dived straight at Vlack and picked him up. She flew high up in the air, with Vlack on her shoe where she caught a tight grasp. 'You like to fly, 'ya!' she screamed, flying up and down around the forest. Vlack felt his stomach churn head over heels. He felt as if he was going to be sick. He noticed that he still had the bough and he dug it hard into her ankle, which made her scream. She dropped him, to land hard onto the floor. Her scream died out in the distance as Vlack recovered from the fall.

As he sat up, he heard gunshots up into the sky. Gabriela then appeared out of a bush, twigs and scratches on her face and in her hair. 'Are you alright?' she asked, feeling his broken arm, which bled profusely. 'Come, let me take you to the doctor…'

'What happened?' he asked her, as she bandaged his arm up on the floor. He was certainly going to no doctors. 'Try and stay still – it won't hurt to just stay still for a change will it?'

'They were vampires…' she told. 'Dracula's Brides but for some strange reason there was only two of them: Vishka and Marenka.'

'What? Dracula _is _real?' he asked, looking dumbstruck.

'Yes…' she quietly whispered, trying not to make an issue about it. 'He has been for hundreds of years – terrorising the world and the people who live here…'

'And you just live amongst this burden of death and vengeance?' he asked, rubbing his broken arm, which was securely tightened up in a bandage.

'Life goes on Van Vlack, life goes on…'

That night they had lodged inside a small, ramshackle of an inn. Van Vlack couldn't sleep that night; knowing what was lurking high in the skies. A storm had once brewed up, above the city of Bucharest and neighbouring villages. Rain pelted against the window as hard as it could; thunder bashed and thudded the skies while the lightning lit the dark, hanging clouds, creating a deathly atmosphere. Van Vlack turned over in the bed he was sleeping on and thought about what had happened to him…

He was in his own dream and he felt like hitting himself over the head for reality; but it never came and all was left was the bruised soreness of a skull. He was stood in a dark, creepy room; abound with spiders, bats, cobwebs, and flies. Coffins positioned themselves in stacks across the dirty floor, as if they were waiting for an occupant.

'Come to me Bardolph…' said a deep, cold voice. 'Come to your master…'

Van Vlack bounced up from his bed; sweat dripping from his face. He had never had such a strange dream because it was just not possible to be somewhere possible like that, or was it? He wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw the sheets off from him. Coldness crept over his body as he reached the window, making him think back to the time when he was attacked by the vampire, Vishka. He pulled on his leather jacket and proceeded out of the room and dashed down the narrow, windy stairs into an empty, common room, heated by a warm, loving fire at the far wall.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DARK SECRETS OF A CURÉ**

Van Vlack sat himself down in the nearest chair, which was right beside the fire. The warmth filtered through him as though he had just entered heaven but a cold draft came through a broken window; glass shattered on the floor. He proceeded up to the window to investigate but there was nothing around. Nothing at all. So, with instinct he shut the broken window and marched back to the chair. After a while, all could be heard was the crackling of the burning fire apart from the usual wind, the snores of the people above and below as they rested; the clitter-clatter of cats and animals in the streets and the odd few drunken nobodies, couldn't be heard. The creaking of a floorboard above made him flinch slightly. What if it was another vampire? Or even worse, Dracula had come to kill him? He had no time to think about the numerous possibilities that frightened him but he knew he had to wake Gabriela. After all, they were a team.

'Gabriela!_ Gabriela! _Are you awake?' he whispered softly, from the other side of the door. The door opened and he merely fell inside.

'What – what is it?' she asked, still in her night-clothes. 'What on earth is the matter?'

Van Vlack stood back up to tower over her. Her curling locks and stunning face gleamed at him but he shook his head and spoke the word, 'vampire' with pure intensity.

'Right…' she ordered after he told her what the problem was, 'You grab the crossbow and I'll have the gun, the stakes, the toyo blades…'

'Why can't I have any stakes?' he asked.

'Because – because you're more older than me and you have been travelling with vampires for as long as you have known it…' she told.

'Since when?' he asked again, catching the large, crossbow she threw at him.

'Just, load this up with stakes and fire it at their heart – it will kill them…' she frenetically said, pulling the last of her weapons around her back.

'Come on then, let's go…' he ushered trying to take part in the slaying.

In unison, they both ran down the creaking hallway and made an exit down the stairs and entered a small cupboard. 'In here…' Gabriela whispered, pulling a lever as she closed the cupboard door behind her. The lever spun round the wall and left a darkened passage way for them to descend.

'I don't like the dark…' he whimpered, shutting his eyes before being dragged down by Gabriela who was forceful and angry of his sick, hideous remarks. 'Seriously, I hate the dark…'

After a long struggle, they both made it down into a large spheroid shaped room, which resembled a church.

'What is this place?' he asked curiously, looking around at the fine walls and panels.

'The Romanian Guided Chapel Group – a high network of slayers, designed to rid all evil from the lands – I've signed us both up…' she humorously went, smirking as Van Vlack stood still.

'You did what?'

He followed Gabriela up to the stand of the church before hoisting her back round to meet him. 'What now!' she asked, looking shocked.

'How could you?' he spat, an evil look in his eyes.

'I thought…' she began, looking horrified.

'You thought nothing!' he shouted before being interrupted by a small cough. They both turned their heads around to see a small man dressed in long, maroon robes, standing on the altar.

'Svp, monsieur, madame - nous n'acceptons pas la violence dans les limites d'église!' he weakly told, standing just above the rim of the altar table. Which meant in English: 'Please, Sir, Madam – we do not accept any violence in the church limits!'

Van Vlack looked at Gabriela who smiled and spoke, 'Nous sommes prêtre très désolé, pardonnons svp nos apologisies si vous pouvez mais svp, pas faulter notre jugement' she replied. Van Vlack looked at her in amazement before whispering in her ear.

'You can speak..?' he asked, trying to think of the language he did not understand.

'…French…' she corrected him, 'All those years of language lessons in the palace seem to have finally paid off. Anyway, I have just apologised to him, hoping that this won't judge our appearance at a first glance…'

'So you can speak…' he began, still trying to take the words she had just said.

'Five languages bar my own, which is Romanian – English, French, Spanish, Russian and Czech…' she gleefully told.

'I can't even speak my own language yet, let alone another!' he jokingly joked, also feeling quite embarrassed.

Gabriela smirked but found it being a very weak joke. She turned round to face the old man who lit up with joy. They continued their conversation in French, while Vlack gazed around the church. This couldn't be a Secret Organisation could it? He looked up and gazed at the spectacular masterpiece, which had been painted to pure bravura.

'Bardolph, _Bardolph!_' nudged Gabriela, trying to attract the whistling solitude of Vlack's inattentive mood.

'Yeah – what – I've done nothing!' startled Vlack, who turned to face Gabriela with surprise. 'What's the matter?'

'Well, the Curé wants to know what grounds you have, meaning what is your aim to become a Vampire Slayer…' she begun, trying to force Vlack for an answer.

'Well, tell him, that I don't really know, you forced me here!' he accused, not thinking brightly.

'Alright, I'll just tell him something, then shall I?' she hissed, turning to face the old man who held a long, ugly looking smile, which was growing impatient of the long wait.

Vlack ignored the French conversation once again and plodded over to some inscriptions, which were carved, into the wall. The inscriptions seemed to be of Latin but knowing that his language skills weren't that brilliant, he left the thought for Gabriela to decide. He was thinking about all the possibilities vampire slaying could hold: death, violence, and sadness. He paused at the thought for a while and listened to the conversation, which Gabriela seemed to enjoy. After all, it was her time to show off her skill; he wouldn't want to spoil it, would he?

'Merci…' she finished, ending the long deluded conversation. She walked over to a bedazzled Vlack who ignored her. 'Come on, you can't ignore me forever can you? We're partners if you have not mistaken me for some…'

'Let's get out of here. I've had bad experience with churches,' he told, grabbing her arm before heading back up the passageway. 'Remember what we were originally going to do? The Vampire that you have forgotten about, remember?' he angrily hinted, hoisting her up the stairs.

'Vlack, there is no Vampires here! Please, stop, you're hurting my arm…' she squinted in pain, tears filling her eyes overtime, after he gave her arm the last pull.

'Right, stakes out at the ready!' he ordered, pulling a spare stake from the capsule. 'Come on then, or do you want us both to be killed?'

'Vlack just listen to me!' she eventually shouted, grabbing the stake from Vlack's grasp. 'There is no vampire here, nor will there ever be! They are banished from this place, you see, when I meant _inn_, I kind of meant, Secret Organisation Common Room or inn, not an inn, inn, a Secret Inn, if you get me…' she carried on, trying to make him understand.

'So… this place… is filled with sleeping slayers?' he dumbly asked.

'Yes,' she said, throwing the stake back to Vlack, who merely catched it. At that moment, a small huddled group of around four came out of the small secret door, which Vlack and Gabriela had just struggled down and up. They stopped their speech as soon as they realised they were being watched. They all wore brown overalls, some dirty and others burnt and ruined. Gabriela broke the quietness as she moved in front of Vlack to speak.

'Onsk!' she called, reaching her arms out to hug him. The tallest figure in the middle of the group, came forward to meet her, and he moved his woolly hat from his head, to uncover sleek, blond and wavy hair. His face was very thin and his eyes were grey.

'Gabriela, how nice it is to see you after all these years…' he said, hugging her hard, looking up at Vlack. 'I see you have a friend!'

Gabriela broke free of his arms and turned round to face Vlack. 'Oh, yes of course. Everyone, this is Bardolph Van Vlack…' she began, introducing him, gesturing her hand in front of him. 'Bardolph, this is Onsk and there is Pricilla, Thor and Wilhelm…' she pointed to three other figures who waved their hands.

'Nice to meet you all…' Vlack said, raising his hand to join the others.

'Bardolph Van Vlack hey? New name…' Onsk butted in, observing the new arrival.

'It's American!' he proudly answered. 'Meaning trekker…'

'How nice…' Onsk replied, throwing his friend Thor, a dirty look. 'Gabriela, dear, will you kindly agree to join us for a meal this evening. After the journey we have just had, we're ready for it!'

'Of course. I would be delighted to accompany you all but what about Vlack, is he allowed?' she carefully asked, looking up at Onsk, who breathed heavily at his name.

'Well, there might be just enough room around the table for one more.'

After the nourishing meal, Vlack headed off back to bed, still wary of any things, which seemed oddly unfamiliar. He closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the soft, bedding, falling to sleep almost instantaneously. He woke then next morning feeling refreshed and pure; something which was certainly a first to Vlack. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He pulled the sheets from him and glided down the stairs, eager to meet more of some slayers.

'Bardolph! Good morning!' shouted Wilhelm, who dressed very sensibly for the day ahead, which was dull, wet and cold. 'A true winters day!'

'You can say that again' he agreed, peering out of the closest window, which was occupied by many photographs. Van Vlack went into the Kitchens, to meet Gabriela, Onsk and a stranger, who were all sat around a small table.

He hesitated before moving in; would it be wise to meet Onsk again? He didn't give another thought and before he knew it, he had sat himself on the spare seat next to the stranger.

'Morning' he mumbled, picking up his knife and fork.

'Oh… Bardolph, you're up early…' Gabriela sparked, jumping out of her skin.

'No, a true slayer can't have a lie in bed! Can you?' Onsk smirked, sipping his brandy out of his precious goblet.

'Quite true!' confirmed the stranger who had a deep tone to his voice. 'A slayer then?' he inspected Vlack.

'Y-y-yes…' whispered Van Vlack who watched eagerly as the stranger observed him.

'Nice to finally meet you!' the stranger said, shaking his hand vigorously. 'My name is Vlaus Outen, from Germany. I'm a German Vampire Slayer, here for business in Romania. What does your presence involve you to become?' he asked.

Van Vlack opened his mouth to speak but Gabriela was too quick off the mark and shouted, 'A Vampire Slayer, of course!'

'A Vampire Slayer?' interrupted Onsk. 'Oh, yes, of course?' he quickly mumbled, before he sat up and left the room.

'Well, Bardolph Van Vlack, it was an honour to meet you but now I must leave. Good day!' he joyfully said, before Vlaus sat up, tucked his chair under the table and stumbled out of the room, greeting other people as he hopped along. Van Vlack sat alone with Gabriela.

'Right, are you hungry?' she quickly asked, picking up her knife, which was coated in marmalade.

'Not… really…' Van Vlack answered, feeling sick as he surveyed the neighbouring tables; where people sat, scoffing their mouths with treats.

'But I am!' she grunted, piling her plate with burnt toast. 'Nothing like a good breakfast!' she gloated, biting into the burnt corner, which crunched as it hit her white, gleaming teeth.

'Yeah. Nothing like a _good _breakfast…' he mumbled, feeling his stomach churn due to sheer hunger. 'I better have some of that!' he demanded, bringing the pile of burnt toast closer to him. After he crunched his way through the pile of toast, he got up and went over to the small kitchen, which smelt a sickly, smoky smell. A plump woman with greasy overalls and a cigarette in mouth, waddled over to the customer whom was Van Vlack.

She grunted and some of the ash from the cigarette fell onto the grubby plates below her. 'What do you want?' she grumbled.

Van Vlack paused and observed the cleanliness of the surroundings. 'Maybe, just a warm cup of tea please?' he slowly asked.

'I don't belong in a mental institute you know! I was once a qualified slayer in my younger years!' she lauded loudly, fetching a mug and the kettle. She then quickly poured the hot water into the mug before handing it over to him. 'There you go…'

'Thanks...?' he pondered, trying to think of her name.

'Lillian!' she told. 'Just call me Lil' and we'll call it quits!' she began, whispering in his ear. He took the mug of water and went back to sit back down, across from Gabriela, who had just finished her breakfast.

'What a wonderful breakfast!' she complimented, pushing her plate away from her before wiping the corners of her mouth. 'If only the whole day was tied down to eating!'

Van Vlack looked up at her, swallowing the last piece of burnt toast. 'Yeah!' he grunted, taking another big bite into his last remaining piece of burnt toast.

Gabriela stood up. 'Well, meet me in the common room for about nine. DON'T BE LATE! We have an important job signed up for you, alright?' she informed, looking sceptical about the chances of his appearance at nine.

'Fine! I'll meet you there at nine!' he grunted, sipping his tea as he did so. 'It's not like I'm going to forget!'

'Good…' she chuckled before picking her rucksack up, stumble across a chair before huffing out of the door.

After breakfast, Van Vlack looked at his watch. The time read approximately half past eight. 'Half an hour!' he muttered to himself before sitting himself down with the local newspaper in hand. He opened the black and white paper to page ten before casting his eyes onto a small column with the headline of _The Unworthy Secret Slaying Organisation Gone Bankrupt_.

'Slaying Organisation gone… Bankrupt?' he muttered, his eyes rolling to the smaller print.

_Bucharest's Secret Slaying Organisation met a stone wall yesterday when one of their most famous slayers, Hassen Olvuo was murdered by a vampire. This has cost the Organisation millions in fee damages to the slayer's sudden death. The grieving family of Hassen spoke out yesterday that they wanted to sue the Organisation or permanently damage the socialist party which has been giving them support over the past four hundred years; ever since the rein of Count Dracula. The Official Spokesperson, speaking on behalf of the organisation said in a meeting yesterday: 'We are deeply pained about the loss of one of Romanian's greatest vampire slayers and will be missed through all of our hearts. Olvuo has been a pleasure to work with and his efforts and determination will drive those who are willing enough to learn. We are sending our regrets to his family and are terribly sorry for his tragic loss.' It is believed that the Slaying Province is in threat of attack from the vampire world; lead by Dracula but are unsure if his smug gestures will pay him off in the long run…_

Van Vlack rolled the newspaper and threw it gently onto the table beside him. He sat and thought about the dangers slaying would cause to him but he would be doing the world the great of good. But what if he didn't choose to opt for the option? Maybe he would be the source of multiple deaths perhaps? After all, Gabriela had complimented him on his sword skills yesterday over dinner…

A small, patient cough stunned through his left ear. He turned his round to see whom the source of unpleasant coughing had come from. 'Gabriela? What are you doing?' he asked, looking stunned.

'Oh, sorry, bad cough!' she wheezed, clearing her throat. 'Anyway, I need you to come with me and quick!'

'Yes, but what for?'

'No time for questions!' she shunned, picking up his hand before being tugged along to a set of narrow stairs, which descended into a downhill spiral.

They declined the stairs before Gabriela tugged him along to a small door along a darkened corridor.

'It's just a door Gabriela!' Vlack dumbly remarked, surveying the door.

'I know, but it's what inside that matters!' she hissed, feeling anger rise through her pale, olive skin. 'Come on, let's get in…'

Gabriela opened the door to open a magnificent world of light. Lights of many different colours and shades were surrounding the room, which seemed to be a fantasy. Van Vlack grabbed Gabriela's arm in an attempt to find where he was going; due to the brightness of some of the yellow, orange and pink lights. They stopped and Van Vlack could just about see a bundle of silhouettes in front of him. They were all darkened but as they drew nearer, he was able to clearly see who they were. They were of course, the Majestically Talented Seven: some of the most talented slayers in the entire world…

'Good morning Blavnks, Gerard, Livonia, Diviktor, Yalana and Uskov!' she greeted, handing out her hand to each individual.

'Nice to see you once more Gabriela…' replied Blavnks, bowing down in front of her. As he did so, Gabriela flushed with excitement. 'I am pleasured to be in your presence once again…'

'Thank you' Gabriela accepted, turning round so that they could all see Van Vlack. 'Everyone this is Bardolph Van Vlack…'

'Hello…' they all said in unison, waving their hands.

'Van Vlack, these are your mentors for the next couple of months. They will be joined by me to come with you to Transylvania, to help slay the fearsome Count Dracula…' she told walking over to a large table, filled with spears and stakes.

Van Vlack followed her to observe the colour filled table of bronze, silver and gold. Gabriela helped herself to a large bag and started to fill it with the golden stakes nearest to her. 'Are you going to help or not?' she protested, throwing a dirty look at him.

Van Vlack whipped up another bag and started to load the golden guns; polished and neatly presented. 'It's been a while since I have ever touched one of these…' Vlack whispered, feeling sad within. 'My mother told me my father used these sort of weapons but she never told me what he did…'

'What? These? They are only used for the killing of vampires…' Gabriela answered, looking into his tearful eyes, with jets of water trickling down his stubble, on his face.

'These are only used for vampires?' he asked, looking shocked. 'But..?'

'Yes. No one in the world can use them bar us slayers – look upon it as a treat…' she sprightly said, swinging the fully loaded bag round on her back.


End file.
